Say What Rewrite
by KaliScarlet
Summary: I've rewritten it with a better time line and solid plot. Thanks for sticking with this story even though I haven't updated in forever. I'm still bad at summaries so read the first chapter and see if you like it. JasonxOC, Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, and ... other pairings that I haven't worked in yet. Enjoy! :) oh and rated M for language and violence.
1. Jason's Prologue

**A/N: So I've decided to rewrite this story simply because when I wrote it originally I didn't have anything planned past the last chapter posted. now this one is new and improved with better timing and plot. Thank you for the support you gave me earlier with the first version.**

**Summary: Batman has five sons! Say What? Dick Grayson is not the last Flying Grayson! Say What? He has a twin! Say What? Oh and did we mention that she's being hunted by the League of Shadows? Say What!**

**A/N: Also note that I've tweaked the ages of the characters. Jason Todd is the eldest, then Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, and Terry Wayne.**

* * *

**Russia (December 2007)**

Pain. Excruciating pain was all that registered in young Jason's mind as he shifts his bleeding body to face the door. He feels the blood flow down the sides of his head and torso and drip onto the gray concrete staining it a rusty red. _Fucking Joker! Where the hell is that bastard? Ugh, stay awake, Todd. You gotta stay awake. Vision's going away. Bruce, where are you?_ The corners of his vision begin to fade to black as he reaches the metal door. A soft, incessant beeping reverberates through the abandoned warehouse. His eyes narrow at the massive hoard of explosives watching as the seconds tick away on the timer, all hope of escape slipping away as the timer draws nearer to zero. Jason swallows. _Well… Fu-_ The warehouse erupts in a ball of fire and debris.

_No…Jason!_ Outside a hooded shadow stands in horror before rampaging through the rubble to find a clearing with a slip of stark white paper pinned on the cleaved concrete where Jason's blood had colored. The man chokes back a sob upon seeing the amount of blood loss, never noticing the sounds of engines fading away. He snatches the paper.

"The boy will be treated for his wounds, rehabilitated, and returned safely. – Ra's al Ghul" The printed note only increases the Dark Knight's concern more. Just as he was going to throw the slip into the burning rubble he spies the small, neat hand writing of a young girl on the back. "I will get Jason back to you as soon as possible. So a, Phi G." Batman narrows his eyes with suspicion. He turns to head towards the League of Shadows' ruler, Ra's al Ghul, when a voice comes over his comm.

"Sir, you are needed back at the Manor." The British accent floats through Batman's head.

"Not now, Alfred." The man grits his teeth as he runs to his discarded bike.

"Sir, I implore you to return home. Master Richard has been missing for over sixteen hours. Master Timothy is beside himself with distraught." The old man's voice holds a touch of urgency indicating a new level of worry since the old butler rarely uses any emotion at all. Batman remains silent, his inner conflict boils as he contemplates between his two sons' situations. "Sir?" Alfred's voice draws the conflicted father out of his ponderings.

"I…" The Dark Knight begins before a small body lands onto his bike perching on the small windshield. "I have company, call back later." The vigilante drives over to a shoulder in the snowy road. He stares at the figure only to raise an unseen eyebrow. The figure was obviously a young child even in the darkness of night. The child flips backwards off the windshield into the headlights of the motorcycle. The child was a young girl dressed in black Kevlar and a mask covering everything but her bright blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Batman growls at her not needing the distraction. The girl does not talk and yet soft spoken words of a young girl flit around his mind as his stare is drawn towards her pair of oddly familiar piercing, blue eyes.

Go to Richard. Jason is severely injured. Her eyes seem to say. I will oversee his recovery. He will be alright. I promise. The Bat glares at the girl.

"How do you know about…How can I trust you?" She stares at him before a gust of snowy wind envelopes her. "Who are you?" Batman yells into the darkness. Receiving no answer he shakes off the accumulated snow on his cape and quickly returns to the road heading to the airport. Something about the girl made him want to trust her, and though under different circumstances he would never listen to some stranger when concerning his sons, Bruce zips down the path and catches the first flight to Gotham.

* * *

**Somewhere in Arabia**

_~I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"~_

_~When all those shadows almost killed your light~_

_~I remember you said, "Don't leave me alone"~_

_~But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~_

_Ugh. I feel like shit. Where am I? Who's singing?_ Jason panics as he cracks his eyes open just a bit to look around. The singing continues and he slowly begins to relax. The singer was obviously a child, yet there was a mature, depressing undertone in the song. The singer was also obviously female, hauntingly enchanting. The lyrics wash over Jason and he drifts back to sleep. Waking up again, Jason feels a cold, wet cloth placed on his forehead. The singing had dulled down to humming. He groans alerting the person taking care of him. The prone boy opens his eyes. Vibrant emerald meets brilliant yet familiar blue.

"Dickie?" Jason rasps out through parched lips. The owner of the blue eyes widens its gaze but shakes her head. The teenager feels a cool liquid brush over his lips. Gulping the water hastily, the boy tries to sit up properly only to be stopped with a soft but firm touch. "Where am I?" The two don't break their gaze but Jason notices he is in a small brown room with Middle Eastern décor.

Hell. The girl's eyes flash in sadness and pain before resetting to a fierce determination. But I'll get you out. I promise. Jason stares at the girl before him.

"Who are you?"

My name is Sophia. You can call me Phi, Jason Todd.

"How do you know my name?"

You will find out soon enough. Rest now.

_~Just close your eyes~  
~You'll be alright~  
~Come morning light,~  
~You and I'll be safe and sound...~_

* * *

**A/N: Please give feedback since I'm still tweaking this story. Don't be shy. R&R!**


	2. Dick's Prologue

**A/N: So yeah I updated these three first chapters since they're just prologues. I hope to update once every week now since school is almost over. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Set after "Performances" (December 2010)**

Richard looks up at the smiling man before him, confused and alarmed. "It's Dan. Dan Danger." The ringleader pats the young man on his shoulders.

"Son, you've grown, but some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on a trapeze. You can't fake that, can't hide it. You're family is just too unforgettable." The former circus performer beams with pride. "Just like I told you sister a few months ago…" Mr. Haley gives a small groan of frustration as he processed his words. The young man in front of him widens his bright blue eyes in shock.

"Wait, a sister? What do you mean?" Mr. Haley sighs.

"Son, what I'm about to tell you will shock you. You may want to sit down." The ringleader guides the stunned Dick to his desk. "Where to begin…"

"Are you saying I have a sister? A living sister?" Richard whispers. Mr. Haley rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"You see, Richard. You were not the only child to Mary and John Grayson. Sophia Saraphine Grayson was and still is your older twin sister." The grandfather figure pauses to allow the information to settle.

"I have a sister? I have a twin? AN OLDER TWIN SISTER?" The boy wonder gasps loudly. "Why can't I remember her? Where has she been all these years?"

"About that… You and Sophia were six at the time when we ran into a group of traffickers out in San Jose, California. We didn't know who they were until it was too late. You and your sister were playing at a local park. The two of you were inseparable. Anyways, like I said, you two were playing when a band of men came after you. Your mother had walked off a little to find a shaded place for lunch while your father was watching you two. Then someone tried to pickpocket him and everything went downhill from there." Haley took a breath before continuing.

"While your father was distracted, chasing the thief, you and your sister were being cornered by the group. Your sister cried for your mother when she saw them snatching up children. Her cries alerted your mother who ran as fast as she could to reach you two. However, she never made it in time. Just before they could snatch you, Richard, your sister pushed you roughly into the jungle gym. You fell onto one of the metal poles and blacked out completely. By the time your mother showed up, your sister was gone and you were lying under a covered portion of the jungle gym."

"So what happened to her?" The now shocked hero whispered.

"Well… we don't know exactly. You were rushed to the hospital for the head injury. The police of that city were corrupt and were paid to disregard any activity those traffickers did. When you came to in the hospital, we found that you had no recollection of your twin. However, we had hoped that you would remember who the men looked like so we could identify the ones who took Sophia, but sadly this did not happen. Your memory was too scattered. After you were released we packed up and headed down the tour route, stopping at more cities than planned in hopes to find young Sophia. Two years had gone with no luck at all. We were on the last leg of the North American tour before going to Europe when we stopped in Gotham City. It was our last desperate stop."

"You never found her, did you?" Dick's voice barely comes out. The old ring master smiles sadly.

"Actually as luck would have it, one of the performers spotted your sister running from a band of demented clowns. The performer ran after her, but sadly he was poisoned to death. Your sister, though, was safely back in our arms. We were going to meet you when Tony Zucco appeared. Your mom and I had told you briefly that your sister had returned before that man came in and ruined everything."

"The day they… they fell was the day my sister was supposed to come home?" The stunned brother breathes out incredulously. _Why would someone do something that cruel?_ "Does Bruce know about her?"

"Yes, your guardian knows about her existence. I told him the day he came to pick you up. However with the trauma you had just witnessed, your memory had a relapse and so you forgot about her again. We both decided to not tell you about her until the right time came. I'm sorry, son."

"But you said you saw her a few months ago… Where did she go?"

"She came here for a ride to Austria. She became a mute. I still cannot imagine her in such a state but there she was with nothing more than a guitar bag strapped to her back and ripped clothes as if she escaped from somewhere."

"What?"

"Right after your parents' death, your sister was taken again but by another group of people. There was nothing I could do to save her. I just watched her terrified expression fade into the night as they rode a helicopter. Broke my heart it did to see her that way. When she came back here, she looked like she's seen and done so much."

"Does she… did she remember me?"

"Oh yes. All she asked was how you were. Where did you live? Who were you living with? Were you happy." Dick sits in silence while he allows himself to soak in everything. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head. "She was better now though from when we last saw each other. She seems like she's found a purpose, much like you." Mr. Haley smiles gently at his grandson figure. "I know this is a lot to process, and I'm sure Mr. Wayne will be more than willing to answer your questions about Sophia." The man pats the younger twin on the shoulders.

"Mr. Haley," a performer dressed in leather knocks, "we are departing Geneva and will be arriving in Satigny in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Keith." Robin looks at his grandfatherly figure before him. "So what do you say? Do an old ring master one last favor?" The youngest Grayson smiles.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers!" The ring master's voice echoes through the big tent. Spotlights hit Dan Danger who waves before flying off.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review! I will be asking every chapter so might as well, am I right? Thank you. **


	3. Sophia's Prologue

**A/N: This is an added chapter for those who read my first version of this story.**

* * *

**Somewhere in France (Late January 2011)**

Throngs of people crowd the St-Quentin covered market alleyways in search for their dinner's ingredients. A young girl follows a pair of burly men as she picks up some vegetables and fruits into her basket. Near the end of her journey she finds herself at a bakery stall. The girl grabs some baguettes and brioche allowing one of the men to pay for her. The stall owner quickly declines the man's pay because it was too little but immediately accepts it after seeing the pin resting on the girl's chest. The man even throws in a fruit tart for her and smiles fearfully as she thanks him silently before going on with her route.

The two men push through the crowds quickly making the young girl fall behind slightly. When she loses sight of the men she accidentally bumps into a small child who starts to cry.

"Désolé…" _Sorry_. She hands the toddler her fruit tart just as a spasm of pain courses through her body. Realizing her horrendous mistake she takes off into the crowd and catches a metro out to the next station. But before she heads onto the metro she stops to book a flight. _Best time to visit America, again._ She rushes into a mansion where she quickly throws her things into a fading blue guitar case along with the beaten acoustic.

"Mon petit lapin, où pensez-vous que vous allez?" _My little rabbit, where do you think you're going?_ The girl freezes and turns to meet the speaker.

I'm bored. I wish to see the world. The man gazes skeptically at the young girl.

"But you're so young, mon petit lapin."

Not any younger than when you started your first tribe.

"I see you're point. Very well, my dear, go and have fun. My doors will always be open. Now I must attend to some meeting with a friend. I will see you sometime this year, won't I?" The man embraces the girl tightly and rubs his hand over her soft cheeks. "Scandal would have been just a few years older than you, today…"

She misses you I'm sure. I have a flight to catch now. Goodbye for now, monsieur. She gathers her things and heads out the door. Just when she leaves in a cab called by the owner of the estate, another vehicle pulls up. Another man decked out in green robes carrying a black staff glides in through the front door. The owner greets the new comer politely and they head to the study.

After a few hours, the windows to the study burst open and a woman flies through the broken glass. The green man sputters in humiliation while the owner calmly intercepts an oncoming knife to the throat.

"Talia al Ghul. What a pleasure to see you well." The woman, Talia, freezes when she recognizes the man's voice. She finally spots the green man's bright red fluster and steels herself for an outburst.

"Daughter," The green man, the leader of the League of Shadows, draws out in a long breath, "what in the world are you doing here?"

"Father… I was notified that my lost … pet was residing at this location… I did not know that this was _**his**_ estate."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of your little pet, but sadly I currently do not have any person that fits your description. Now, Ra's I will see you again later with the others in America, am I right?" Ra's al Ghul ducks his head in agreement.

"Excuse my daughter's… intrusion. We will have a thorough discussion once we are back in Arabia. I will see you in a few months then."

"Yes, and do not worry, Talia. I would search for a precious lost pet as persistently as you, if I had one." Talia dips her head apologetically. She disappears from the study and flies away to home. Several miles away sitting by the airport's windows, the girl peers up towards the bright blue sky.

_We have much to do. Isn't that right, Mr. Vandal Savage._ The former French resident smirks as she boards the plane. "Flight to Gotham City, America, now boarding."

* * *

**A/N: I told you once. I told you twice. I'm telling you thrice now to review. Please! Don't be shy. I also like criticism as long as it's constructive. Thank you. **


	4. Ravenswood Park

**A/N: So ... I noticed this story hasn't gotten many reviews... but that's ok I'll still be posting updates even if you guys hate it. So ha!**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters well any that belong to the DC Universe or Marvel. Sorry forgot the disclaimers earlier. I don't own the songs either.**

* * *

**Gotham City (March 25, 2011)**

**Wayne Manor**

"No." A gruff voice remarks. The receiver's face falls sharply.

"But, Bruce…" The other voice whines.

"Jason, I will only repeat this once. No, you cannot go to the arcade today. Your grades are slipping, and not only that, you had three detentions this week."

"Those weren't even my fault. Those stupid shi…"

"I hope there is an acceptable noun in that justifying sentence, Master Jason." Alfred remarks behind him.

"Those stupid ships were bullying some freshmen. I couldn't just let them get away with it."

"On all three detentions?"

"Then what's this about your teacher saying you were sleeping again in class?"

"Mrs. Pepperton… she's insane! I wasn't sleeping that day."

"So you have been sleeping in class."

"You don't understand, Bruce."

"And what about the other one about you cursing at your physics teacher?"

"Mr. Nubert is nut case! Basically all the teachers at Gotham Academy are Arkham material."

"Arkham is not a funny matter, Jason."

"I'm sorry…but…"

"I'm sorry, Jason, but you are graduating this May. You need to learn to grow up and take responsibility. So in order for you to learn, you will be on babysitting duty the next few days while I go to Boston and Alfred goes to his niece's birthday. "

"Bruce that's…!"

"I expect everything the way it should be when we come back, understand?" Jason draws his lips together in a tight line as he grits his teeth. "Do I make myself clear?" The younger man grumbles under his breath. "I didn't hear you."

"I said fine!" The agitated son stalks off towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going, Jason?"

"Out!" He shouts before slamming the door, his angry muttering could still be heard outside the heavy wooden doors. Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Was I ever like that, Alfred?"

"Sir, if I'm being perfectly blunt, Jason is only a third of what you were like at his age." Bruce heaves a heavy sigh.

"I can't imagine myself in your position then, Alfred. At least I have you to help me deal with these boys. I'm glad Tim wasn't down here. He hates it when Jason is angry."

"Indeed." Alfred chuckles dryly before resuming his cleaning. A small figure scurries away from the banisters.

"Stupid shit school… stupid assholes… damn Bruce, didn't even listen to a word I had to say… Fuck my life! What the fuck did I do wrong? I never seem to do anything right! God, fuck it all!" Jason mutters as he grinds the soles of his shoes into the pavement. He stops at a familiar place. Ravenswood Park was his safe haven, so to speak. The place he could let off some steam when being at home became too unbearable for a complex teenager like himself. Also no one bothers him for being Bruce Wayne's adopted son since the park was semi-private. Sighing he slouches on the edge of a fountain's rim, unaware of the figure sitting a little ways away. The figure seems to eye him with a scrutinizing glance, recognizing the signs of internal conflict and picks up a beaten acoustic guitar. The person strums a few chords before setting a beat.

_~Days like this I want to drive away~_

Jason's head shoots up at the sound of the guitar. The voice sounds eerily familiar, but he could not pair a face or name to it.

_~Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade~_

_~You chewed me up and spit me out~_

_~Like I was poison in your mouth~_

_~you took my light, you drained me down~_

_~That was then and this is now~_

_~Now look at me~_

The sweetness in the tune easily distinguishes the singer as female. The soft music slowly eases the tension built inside the angsty teen.

_~This is a part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no~_

_~This is a part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no~_

_~Throw your sticks and stones~_

_~Throw your bombs and your blows~_

_~But you're not gonna break my soul~_

_~This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no~_

As the girl sings, passersby slip spare change into the open guitar case, smiling at her brilliant efforts. Jason starts noticing the heavy emotions in the girl's singing.

_~I just wanna throw my phone away~_

_~Find out who is really there for me~_

He sees a vision of her crying in pain like he had done when he still lived on the streets.

_~You ripped me off, your love was cheap~_

_~Was always tearing at the seams~_

_~I fell deep and you let me drown~_

_~But that was then and this is now~_

_~Now look at me~_

He sees his parents abandoning him and the darkness that followed before it melts away to show Bruce in costume offering his hand out. Jason smiles at the memory that relieved him from a darker life. By now all his anger has all but dissipated as he watches the young girl sway to the song.

_~This is a part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no~_

_~This is a part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no~_

_~Throw your sticks and stones~_

_~Throw your bombs and your blows~_

_~But you're not gonna break my soul~_

_~This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no~_

She strums the last chords on her guitar, the last note holds a second longer before she finishes. Clapping surprises her as she opens her eyes to see a small audience that neither she nor Jason seemed to know when it had formed. The girl bows bashfully before collecting the money from the case as the small group disperses to continue on their ways. Just as she stands up straight, a couple of rollerblading kids know her over, spilling the coins into the fountain.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jason yells at the kids who stopped in fright. "Come over here and apologize." The youngsters obey and apologize to the presently smiling girl who waves them off while stepping into the fountain to collect her coins. The kids quickly follow her. She bows her head in thanks before waving them away to continue their race. The girl shakes her head and sighs before wincing as she touches her ankle. Jason notices a slight bruise forming around a tiny cut.

"Are you alright?" The girl dips her head. "Here." He hands her a small band aid. The girl bows her head again in thanks as she applies it. "You don't say much do you?" The name's Jason, by the way. You've got a night voice." The girl looks up quickly at the mention of his name. Jason reels back as a pair of familiar, brilliant, blue eyes peer into him, eyes that have haunted him for years. He gapes slightly. "Uh…" He feels a hypnotic pull in his mind that was also memorable.

Long time no see, Jason. You look well. Jason hears a soft voice in his head. Startled he looks around the girl before determining that it was the girl who had "spoken."

"Wha… Uh… Do I know you?" A flash of sadness and guilt flits across the young girl's face.

I… I'm…

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here! This is a private park. No street performers without a permit. Get back here!" A park security officer rushes over to the couple. Without a second to think the girl had her things gathered and her feet over a broken portion of fence behind the fountain. She sticks out her tongue childishly at the officer before giving a forlorn expression towards Jason. The cop turns bright red and runs after the girl. Her laughter flitters musically behind the wall of ivy plants heading down the sidewalk that stretched behind the park. _Where have I heard that laugh before…?_ Jason takes a step towards the hole where the girl had jumped out of when his jacket vibrates.

"Hello?" He sighs.

"Jay? Where the hell are you?" The recognizable voice of Bruce Wayne's second eldest son barks into his older brother's ear.

"Ow! Dick!" He mutters angrily. "I'm at Ravenswood, geez."

"Well come back home!"

"Why? I've only been gone for fifteen minutes."

"Jay, Bruce called by the school and they told him about your ISS. You better get over here before he gets any madder. Plus Dami and Little T want you." Jason's face softens at the name of his youngest siblings.

"Oh shit. I'll be there in five." He ends the call before running home with the ever growing fear of facing DaddyBats' wrath. As he approaches the front door of Wayne Manor, Alfred opens the door before Jason has a chance to slow down.

"Best attend to the young ones first, Master Jason. Third floor study!" The butler calls after the blur that was Jason Todd-Wayne.

"Thanks, Alf." Jason yells behind him as he rushes the stairs. Crying levels increase as he nears his destination. Inside the room an unhappy Tim and a desperate Dick stare down at their youngest brothers who were crying their eyes out on the floor. Dick's face lights up when he sees his older brother heaving at the door. Tim purses his lips.

"Six point five minutes, Jay. You're late." The ten year old states dryly.

"Finally! Please help me calm them down?"

"What happened?" Jason breathes out slowly before inching over to the youngest Wayne boys.

"I don't know. They were napping in here and then started screaming for you." A distraught Damian clings to Jason right as the eldest brother picks him off the carpet. Terry was already in Dick's arms cooing happily at being lifted.

"Hey Dami, what's wrong?" Jason soothes.

"Nu… Nuthin…hic… Todd!" The older boys roll their eyes at the toddler's antics.

"C'mon Dami, tell Brother Jay what's wrong." Damian sniffles and rubs his eyes with his pudgy hands.

"Nu." The boy says shakily. "Tu nu mă va iubi mai!" _No, you won't love me anymore_. The older boys' eyebrows raise but for Dick it was for another reason.

"Uh, Dickie isn't that…?" Tim looks to his older brother in confusion.

"Romanian, but why would Dami know Romanian? Bruce said that he was from Arabia."

"Deoarece maică noastră ne-a învăţat." Terry pipes in from Dick's arms. "Dar noi nu ar trebui să vorbească română." _Because our mommy taught us, we're not supposed to speak Romanian._ The younger toddler smushes his mouth with his small cherub hands giggling softly. Damian groans after calming down from his outburst.

"Fratele, maică a zis să nu spun!" _Brother, mommy said not to tell!_ Terry only giggles more.

"Opri din ras! Ea-diavolul ne va mânca!" _Stop laughing! The she-devil will eat us!_ Damian shrieks before crying into Jason's chest. Terry stops giggling immediately and attempts to bury his small body into Dick's chest.

"Uh… Dick would you care to translate?" Tim asks hesitantly.

"Huh?" The thirteen year old boy snaps out of his stunned stupor. "Uh yeah, Terry said that their mom taught them Romanian, but they weren't supposed to tell anyone. Apparently if they did, a she-devil was going to eat them."

"I'm confused. Why would Talia say that?" Jason scratches the back of his head with his free hand.

"It's a strange family. I mean remember when the two of them first came?" Tim questions. The three older Waynes reminisce back almost year and a bit ago when they first saw the two toddlers.

* * *

_**Wayne Manor (December 2009)  
Early Christmas Morning (2:30 AM to be exact)**_

_The doorbell rings in the seemingly dark house of Wayne. Alfred quickly walks down the stairs with a lit candle to answer the door before the noise woke up the rest of the residents who had returned early from their nightly excursions. Alfred peeks out from behind the thick mahogany door to see a dark figure standing a bit away from the estate in the snowy landscape of Gotham. Feeling duped the British man almost closes the door completely when he hears a tiny wail from under his nose. Looking down he sees a twin seat stroller with two bundles gathering snow on the front steps._

_"Oh my Lord." The old British butler gasps as he pushes the stroller into the warmth of the house. Looking back at the dark figure, Alfred watches as it faded into the white expanse. He finds a note attached to smaller of the two bundles resting in the stroller. The butler quickly reads the letter under the candle light before looking swiftly at the two bundles, surprised. "Oh my."_

_"Alfred what's going on? Is that a stroller?" A sleepy Tim walks up behind him rubbing his eyes that refused to stay open for more than a few seconds.  
__"Master Timothy! You should be in bed… But while you are here, would you mind to watch the buggy while I awaken Master Bruce?" Tim nods subconsciously, unaware of his agreement. Alfred sighs before rushing to Bruce's bedroom._

_Moments later a frazzled Bruce Wayne and the other two, sleep- deprived sons tumble to the foyer. Tim was using the parked stroller to support his head as he lightly snoozed waiting for the rest of the family._

_"Boys, go back to sleep. I'll see what this is about and tell you in the morning."_

_"It's already morning, Bruce." Dick yawns before heading back up the stairs where Jason had unfortunately passed out on. "Whoops." Dick tumbles on top of Jason and promptly falls into an unconscious slumber. Bruce sighs before helping Tim over his idiotic brothers to get back to his room. Turning back Bruce studies the note that Alfred had previously handed to him and the stroller. The soft whimpers had turned into small wails, alerting the two adults the need for attention. Bruce picks up the larger of the two bundles and uncovers the face of the child. Two, identical, navy blue eyes stared silently back at him while Alfred gasps causing a bout of giggles from the smaller bundle. The two adults placed the tiny toddlers on a pile of pillows, which the older siblings were supposed to tidy up the night before, securing them snuggly with their cherub faces looking up at them. The tinier toddler giggled and cooed while the other remained silent with an almost brooding facial expression. Bruce proceeded to pick the lazy boys off the hardwood stairs, silently chuckling over the inevitable sore necks they would receive later._

_At the stroke of nine, the younger Waynes were huddled around the mound of pillows that held two babies._

"_Who do you think they are?" Dick asks Jason who was rubbing out a kink in his neck._

"_Dunno. Maybe they're orphans. I mean Bruce has been known to have a pretty big heart when it comes to orphans."_

"_But they're like babies." Dick proclaims. "Why would anyone want to give them away?" His older brother shrugs nonchalantly not admitting the fact that the two boys looked awfully familiar. While the two debate on the new arrivals' origin, Tim stares at the two boys with a new emotion stirring in his chest. He feels uncomfortable around them but the eight year old remains quiet as the boys' father finally emerges at ten._

"_Merry Christmas, Bruce!" The three chime causing the toddlers to stir. The obviously older one wakes more quickly, scanning the room suspiciously while moving his body in front of his younger companion as a human barrier. __Aw__ Dick thinks as the family stares at the two babies._

"_What's going on here? Where are we?" The older toddler demands with a surprisingly scathing tone for such a tender age eyeing the occupants suspiciously lingering a bit more on Jason and Dick. A look of tiny recognition graced the small boy's face before he continued his assessment of the surrounding._

"_You are in Wayne Manor, found this morning on our doorsteps." Bruce speaks softly to the boy whose navy eyes had widened at the announcement of his location. "Your…caretaker left you under my care. Are you Damian?" The toddler nods stiffly. "Then he must be Terry, am I correct?" Nod. "Is your mother Talia Al Ghul?" Again another stiff nod follows. The boys gasp in surprise, unaware that their adoptive father ever had an affair with the Lady of the League of Shadows. Bruce sighs muttering incoherently under his breath. After a moment he turns back towards the toddlers, Terry had finally woken up. "Well welcome to the family. I'm…"_

"_Bwuce Wayne, our fadher asth well asth de Batman." Terry speaks incredulously even though his words slurred from sleep surprising everyone as their secret came out. Damian glares at the other boys then looks behind him to check Terry for any injuries. They seem to have a staring contest as if exchanging thoughts before Terry nods. "Otay, bwother. Ma… Phi G says this place is safe, wight?" Damian dips his head. An awkward silence falls over them before Dick breaks it._

"_Well now that you're here then we can celebrate! It's Christmas! The more the merrier, right? C'mon Little D, T let's have some fun." Dick grins widely, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. The familiarity of the color draws crystal tears to Terry's eyes. Damian spots this and immediately squishes his brother's face together with his tiny hands, forcing Terry to look into his eyes. Terry smiles a little before wiping away the unshed tears and sniffles. He hugs Damian who rolls his eyes but has a small smile grace his lips. The other family members stare in utter confusion at the two just as Alfred comes in with two equally wrapped but different colored presents._

"_Packages for Masters Damian and Terrance." Everyone eyes the two boxes warily. Terry squeals happily before throwing his blanket over his stoic brother and runs towards the bright neon green one while his brother untangles himself from his brother's blanket's clutches. Grunting as he finally extracts his body from the fleecy claws, Damian walks over to the forest green box and grabs an extra piece of paper from the top._

"_Wait Terry. Phi G says we wait for others to have presents too." Damian passes his little brother a large note that had pictures instead of words to express the message. Bruce's eyebrows rise unnoticeably at the sender's name. Terry pouts cutely and huffs, but he leaves his present in its pristine condition resisting the urge to utterly demolish it to get to the toy inside. The two boys stare at the rest of the family patiently waiting for the others to get their presents. Dick, Tim, and Jason share a glance with each other before running over to the oversized Christmas tree to grab their own presents. The boys come back to sit next to the newcomers Indian style._

"_So as a tradition in the House of Wayne, on the count of three, everyone has to open his present in three seconds or they lose one of Alfred's famous cookies." Jason states with a faux tone of regality. "Three, Two, One! Go!"_

_Shreds of paper fly around the room causing the two new family members to scoot closer together and inch away from the strange older boys. Terry, though, gets caught up in the moment and tears into his present. His squealing signals to his brother that he adores his new present, a chibi bat. Damian, unlike his brother, unwraps his present carefully, setting the paper aside before looking into the box. He smiles widely for split second before his mask of indifference is placed back on. Before him laid a stuffed Bengal tiger, it had a small button on its front left paw. The four year old makes a note to press the button later._

* * *

"So how mad is Bruce, again?" Jason asks sheepishly before feeling a presence behind him. Tim and Dick gulp slightly while Damian smirks and Terry giggles happily unaware of the tension forming in the study. "That mad huh. Uh… Timmy can you take Dami?" Tim scoffs lightly but agrees to hold his younger brother. Jason turns around to see a very stoic Bruce with a deepened frown on his face. "Uh… Hey Bruce."

"You are so dead, Bro!" Dick calls out as he runs out of the study, Terry in his arms and Tim holding Damian on his heels.

"Gee, thanks bro." Jason mutters while looking up at his father who had switched his arm position to cross his broad chest. Jason laughs nervously.

"Hey Dami what got you so hyped up about?" Tim sets Damian down as they near the living room.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Grayson!" Damian growls, though it sounds more like a puppy, as he looks out a large window as the rain pours down in sheets.

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

Artemis Crock strolls down the sidewalks of Gotham enjoying the beautiful afternoon. In a few hours she'll be working on her homework and heading over to the Cave. On such a gorgeous day, Gotham's streets were packed with people out to embrace the nice weather. The blonde squeezes through a particularly congested portion of the street, noticing a faded blue guitar case gliding towards her. Though she could not see the guitar's owner, Artemis feels her bump arms and a hand dipping into her jacket pocket. Furious, the archer reaches into the pocket and finds nothing missing but something added. Curious she pulls out a small slip of paper. She gasps and looks for the guitar case but it's lost in the crowd.

_**I'm back. - Phi**_

* * *

**A/N: As always thank you for reading. Please Review... **


	5. Gotham City Mall

**A/N: Yes I've updated two chapters. I've written bits and pieces here and there so I'll be updating quicker... well not during finals' week sorry.**

* * *

**Gotham (March 26,2011)  
Gotham City Mall**

Terry giggles happily as the Bat family walks into the twenty-three story mall. Damian looks around before settling down to glare angrily at the back of Dick's head while he rides on his brother's back.

"Hey Little D, if you stare too hard you'll bore holes in my head." Dick laughs as he swings his pouting brother around to his face. The four-year-old growls at him and surveys the area.

"It's not like it'll do any damage to you, Grayson. Why are we even here?" Jason smirks at the little toddler while Dick pouts. A pair of teenage girls giggles as they walk past him causing his pout to spread into a large grin.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Little D. C'mon we both know that you want to be here."

"I…I have no idea what you're blabbering about. Now let go of me!" Dick sighs and sets the toddler on his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tim mutters, annoyed.

"Why?" Just as the question leaves his lips a high pitched shriek erupts behind him. Turning around, the boys find a screaming red head flying past them with a small demonic creature attacking his head. Said creature was indeed the second youngest Wayne.

"I told you." Tim rolls his eyes.

"You have been stalking us for the last five minutes. Who are you? Who do you work with?" Damian shouts as he pulls red strands out of the teenager. The poor ginger runs around, almost comically, the other boys.

"Who am I? Who are you, you demonic monkey? Dick! Help me!" The teen cries again stopping in the center of the Bat family. "Ow! Did you just bite me?" Jason chuckles before handing a shocked Dick the youngest Wayne. Carefully Jason plucks the raging toddler off the poor soul's head and hefts him over his broad shoulder. Realizing there was no longer a demonic creature on his skull, the teen promptly passes out onto the hard, stone floor causing more people to stare at the unfortunate family. Blushing at his unseemly state, Damian struggles, thrashing more violently before realizing who was carrying him.

"Hey Dami, you can't just attack people at random. It's not nice, no matter how funny it was." An indignant "hey" came from the overly dramatic ginger that seems to miraculously recover from his apparent head injury.

"That person has been suspitlously following us for a while. He posed as a threat that needed to be dealt with. Who knows who he works for!"  
"Suspiciously, Dami, Suh-spish-us-lee and this idiot here isn't a threat, even if he tried." Dick says as he helps his friend off the floor while receiving a childish stuck out tongue. "He's Wally West, my best friend. Wally, meet Damian - one of my new younger brothers."

"Thelittledemonisyourbrother? …ow! You bit me! Again!" The speedster sucks his finger trying to ease the pain. "Who's the other one then?" He questions but with his finger in his mouth his inquiry sounded more like, "Whoosh zee udder won 'en?" Tim comes over with a teary-eyed Terry who had witnessed his brother's outburst and had recently stopped laughing.

"This one is Terry. Terry, can you say 'hi' to my friend here?" Dick says softly in what his other brothers have deemed the "Terry voice." Similar to a mother trying to get her child to eat but much cooler and not as embarrassing for people associated with him. Terry waves one of his chubby arms rapidly alarming Damian who feared that it may fall off if the frequency increased.

"Hello, idiot! I'm Terry! Hi!" He giggles while the other Waynes burst out laughing (well besides Damian who is still glaring daggers at the newcomer). Wally's face brightens before realizing what Terry had said. The group resumes walking at this point.

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" Terry giggles while pointing ahead, confusing the sixteen year old. Said teenager turns around and walks straight into a solid support pillar. Now it was Damian's turn to laugh at the poor ginger.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!" Terry sings. Rolling over Dick, Terry flops backwards crossing his feet in front of Dick's neck while he hung backwards with his head near the youngest Grayson's lower back. Alarmed Damian struggles off of Jason clambering down the oldest Wayne and rushes as fast as his tiny limbs could carry him to his brother.

"Terry, stop that! You'll get blood into your head și nu se va freca capul tau ca mama folosite pentru a! …!" _and I will not rub your head like mom used to! _Damian covers his mouth at his slip up causing Terry to copy while upside down. Blood filled the tiny Wayne's cheeks as he slips off his older brother's neck.

"Whoopsie!" He giggles as he falls. Dick spins around with a speed that even Wally couldn't believe and catches the falling toddler just inches about the stone floor. The other boys let out a sigh of relief as did a few onlookers. The group was silent for a moment before a loud stomach grumble burst out.

"Wally! Really?" Dick rolls his eyes at his friend who looked surprised as well.

"Hey that wasn't me this time!" Several eyebrows lift in unison.

"If it wasn't you, Wally. Then who?..." Jason begins before another rumble announces itself from below. The older boys look down to see a very red face Damian who was holding hands with a laughing Terry. "Dami… was that…"

"Yes, Todd, it was me. I think I require some… sustenance due to the hour of the day." Damian looks down still abashed.

"Sustenance? Really? Even I couldn't pronounce that til I was nine!" Wally says incredulously. Damian glares at him again causing the ginger to flinch a bit.

"Oh! Right, it's lunch time. Uh… So guys where do you want to eat? And no Wally, I will not pay for yours." Wally closes his mouth and frowns as Jason and the others walk off to the food court.

* * *

"What is this garbage?" Damian stares doubtfully at the "food" laid out before him. Terry was too busy playing with the free Batman toy to pay attention. Wally stops stuffing his face momentarily to remark but Tim swallows his food faster.

"You've never had a Happy Meal?" Damian rolls his eyes at the third son of Bruce Wayne.  
"Considering how I was raised, Drake. It is highly unlikely that this stuff would even touch the sand surrounding my living quarters." Damian bites out scathingly.

Wally finally swallows his mouthful, "Seriously, how were you raised? You don't sound like your age. Why do you call your brothers by their last names?" Tim face palms while the other two Waynes groan at the thought of listening to the younger Waynes' origins.

"Well, West, if you must know…" The stoic toddler smirks evilly. "I was raised by…mmph!" Tim covers his mouth before any more information leaks out. He screams as Damian proceeds to bite him. "Do that one more time, Drake, and I swear I will end you. Anyways as I was saying…"

"Ah! Jay! Look at the time! Bruce wanted us back like ten minutes ago! We have to go now!" Dick picks up Damian who struggles in his strong arms while Jason gathers up Terry who was on the verge of collapsing from sleep.

"Right behind you, Dick. C'mon Tim!" Tim whines before packing up the rest of his lunch. By the time he looks back up his brothers had disappeared into the crowds. Tim groans in frustration and looks at Wally who was nonchalantly drinking his third milkshake.

"They do this all the time!" The ten year old gripes. "It's always about those two! Ever since they came, Damian this or Terry that." Tim sits back down and rubs his temples. Wally stops slurping and pats the young Bat awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to run you back to your place?" Wally offers. "I was just visiting anyways."

"No I think I'll walk. Thanks though, it was nice seeing you again."

"No problem, Timmy." He stands up with all his empty cups and wrappers. "I gotta jet. Aunt Iris will kill me if I don't get back by 2."

"It's only one Wally, eastern time. That means Central City is 12. It takes you like twenty minutes to get back to your place _**with**_ traffic."

"Yeah well I wanted to get this new game that coming out today too." Tim rolls his eyes.

"Okay well don't hurt yourself too badly this time."

"Hey! In my defense, who would ever think of transporting zebras on a highway? Well later, Timster." With a fake salute, Kid Flash was gone and out of the mall heading back to Central City. Tim sighs and starts to walk back home. Turning on Jameson Street, he cuts across Gotham Central Park using a short cut he found one day while on patrol. It was faster but also riskier. Much more riskier. A few minutes pass before the hair on the back of his neck raise. Tim looks discreetly behind him to see a small group of men walking uncomfortably close to him. Tim shoves his hands into his pockets and begins to walk slightly faster. He accidently turns the wrong way and finds himself between trapped by the iron rod fence and stone, wall- mounted fountain.

"Look who we have here, fellas. A lost boy needing some help finding his way home." The center man remarks with a cigarette-ridden voice which caused the others to laugh in fake rasps. He grabs Tim's shoulder roughly making the boy gasp in surprise.

_I should've taken Wally's offer_. Tim looks around for an escape route but finds none since the fence in this area was higher than most and the stone fountain behind him had a canopy blocking any aerial escapes. _Great._ Tim backs into the corner even more trying to squeeze himself through the fence, as the men close in around him. Tim feels pressure on his shoulder making him gasp. The center man, who wore an obnoxious neon shirt, had grabbed Tim's shoulder without Tim noticing. The one, left of the center guy, raises his arms to swing a metal pipe down when he suddenly flies forward before Tim. The other two men look behind them to see a petite girl with a guitar case strapped across her back, her eyes glaring darkly at them. Her mouth forms a snarl as she notices the man's hand on Tim's shoulder. The man quickly looks down at his hand and back at her before roughly drawing his captive closer to him. He points a knife to the ten year old's head, smirking.

This action only causes the girl to deepen her snarl, but Tim sees a flash of uncertainty cross her familiar blue eyes. The man tightens his hold around Tim's neck cutting off his airway even more; the lack of oxygen eats away at his vision.

"Now sweet heart, we don't want any harm here. So how about you just run along and forget this ever happened, hmm? What do you say to that?"  
"_**You will drop him**_." The man shakes his head as if to get rid of a bad thought before looking at the girl again. The other conscious man grabs his head while his eyes screw shut. Tim stares enchanted by her voice, almost in a stupor.

"Wha…what was that?" Tim's captor hesitates.

"_**Drop the boy.**_" The man's grip on Tim loosens. "_**Now.**_" The girl glares pointedly at the man. Tim slides down the man before scrambling back to his corner watching in awe of the petite girl. "_**Leave here and turn yourselves in. Go**_." The two men grab their fallen friend and run to the nearest police car where a very confused officer listened to two frightened men, holding an unconscious friend, confess their crimes. Finished with her task the girl shivers in a bit of pain before looking over at the boy. Tim trembles slightly; gently, she pulls him into a hug before sitting down on the ledge of the stone fountain.

She opens her case to get her guitar while Tim rests his head on the side of her leg, content on sitting on the cobbled floor. She plucks a few chords to tune and sets a beat.

~ I remember tears streaming down your face~  
~ When I said, "I'll never let you go"~  
~ When all those shadows almost killed your light~  
~ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"~  
~ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~

Tim notices the tremors slow down in his hands and feeling has returned to his legs. Surprised he stares up at his savior who had an eerily familiar smile and equally memorable pair of bright, blue eyes. In his shocked state he could not connect the relationship between her facial features. For now he just leans back onto her leg and listens to the calming music she sung. Unsure why he feels completely safe next to this complete stranger, Tim relaxes and realizes his tremors have all but vanished.

~ Just close your eyes~  
~ The sun is going down~  
~ You'll be alright~  
~ No one can hurt you now~  
~ Come morning light~  
~ You and I'll be safe and sound~

He sighs in content as she holds her final note.

"Thank you very much." Tim dips his head in gratitude before being drawn to her blue eyes.  
No big deal. Glad to be of service. The girl smiles brightly while Tim tries to understand her muteness. Her voice tickling the back of his head. Her smile falters a bit before she looks at the lamp post that housed a Victorian style clock. 1:50, it reads. Don't you have somewhere to go? Tim stares wide-eyed at the time gasping at his lateness.

"Oh no! Bruce will kill me!" The ten year old grabs his head frantically and looks at his savior again.

Do you require a ride? Tim shakes his head and dashes down the park's trail, turning the correct way and up the long driveway leading to Wayne Manor. As he runs he looks back at the strange guitar girl who waves at him before performing songs for spare change.

Back at the manor, Tim sneaks up a tall oak tree leading to his bedroom window humming the soft melody he had just heard. Stealthfully he slides into his room before letting out a loud sigh. He opens his door only to walk into a hard solid wall. This wall was of course not only the master of the house but his father as well.

"Uh… hey dad." He waves nervously at him. Tim could see his brothers outside looking guilt-stricken before letting out a huge sigh of relief. The Dark Knight turns around and stares them down with a deepened frown. He walks back down to his study to finish his work, leaving his sons to their own devices.

"Oh my gosh, Tim! I am so sorry that we left you behind!" Dick runs up to him scooping the boy into a massive bear hug. "When Wally called and said you were coming home by yourself I almost had a heart attack! If anything happened to you it would have been a total disaster, heavy on the dis."  
"Can't breathe, Dick." Dick quickly lets go and ruffles his hair.

"What took you so long, Drake?" Damian remarks while the concern etched in the little boy's face eased away. "Lose your way?"

"Uh…" Terry senses something wrong with his older brother and walks over to give him a hug only to reach up to his knees.

"You otay now wight, Tim?" Shocked, Tim hugs him back, a soft smile teasing his lips.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Thanks bud."

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Frankie's Internet Café**

"Vandal Savage – infiltrated. Queen Bee – commencing. Ra's al Ghul – infiltrated. Klarion – infiltrated. Ocean Master – commencing. Brain – infiltrated. Lux Luthor – commencing." Furious typing continue in a small dimly lit corner of the small internet cafe. A small memory stick protrudes from its holder as the computer's hardware whirl with activity. "Interception of oceanic chemical 1735 detailing – high priority. Trade off with false data – high priority. Location: San Diego, California. Flight required. Transportation – acquired." After a few more clicks and a pull of the memory stick, the computer's hard ware memory wipes itself, becoming as clean as it was before the user came. The user walks up to the front desk where the owner, Frankie, bows his head in respect.

I take it that my flight will be arranged by the time I get to the loading bay?

"Of course Miss Diamond." The man sputters quietly not wanting to disturb his business. The girl sweeps her long black hair away from her face, two small tattoos rest right under her intriguing blue eyes.

Good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your business if I became unhappy with your services, now would we, Bernstein? Frankie gulps as his face pales before shaking his head furiously. The girl smiles charismatically causing her tattoos to stretch around her eyes. The red and black diamonds and x's contrast sharply against the girl's sun kissed skin.

"No, no we wouldn't. Have a safe trip, Miss Diamond."

Always a pleasure, Bernie.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters not in the DC Universe**


	6. Nightmares

"Next we have a small one. A real catch!" Sophia flew onto the tatty wooden floor, tucking herself into a roll protecting her head as two strong hands pushed her roughly from behind. She turned towards the front of the stage to escape only to feel the slap of a whip strike her back. "Skilled in acrobatics," She saw the tip of black fly towards her face; her first reaction was to bend backwards. She landed on her hands as her body went into a backbend then a back handspring when black leather cracked at her feet eliciting applause from the audience. The whip continued to threaten the poor six year old who by now had tears streaming down her face. "But in need of a firm hand…" The audience chuckled, arrogantly. Unknowingly she flipped onto a thin rod resembling a Russian bar. Two men grabbed the ends and proceeded to heft the poor child into the air before wiggling it up and down shaking her loose. Her loose black hair waving madly around her as her luminous blue eyes frantically searched for help. "However, she's also exotic, a pure Romanian!" The girl was finally shaken loose from the bar and into the air; being the aerialist that she was, Sophia twists her body to see a landing spot. Her eyes began to form tunnel vision as the Russian bar came back into place, her mind too frightened to recognize that her landing position was also her starting one.

"We'll start the bidding at five hundred dollar bid. Do I have a five hundred? Now six, now six, will you give me seven?" The rhythmic chanting of the auctioneer reverberated inside the abandoned theater. The bidders sweltered in the old building raising their paddles to claim their newest "pet." Every time the price rose the poor girl was hefted into the air and repeatedly forced to fly. She never cried out loud, however. _Never let them break you._ A voice whispered through her young mind. Her tears fell silently as she wished for someone, anyone, to let her stop –to save her from this. Her prayers seemed to be answered when suddenly the doors flew open behind everyone, freezing all activity inside. Unfortunately for Sophia, she was in mid flight and the sudden outburst caused her to land unevenly off the bar, successfully leaving her in a tangle of limbs on the hard floor. Luckily she rose out unbroken only sporting a few bruises.  
"This is a private auction! You cannot be here!" The auctioneer cried, but the figure that was just a black shadow against the white backdrop walked down the center aisle with two others trailing. Once the doors were closed again by unseen hands the people gasped at the newest arrival.  
"Six hundred thousand dollars for the girl." The heavily accented feminine voice called out to the auctioneer. "Cash." The two men behind her open their briefcases, revealing tightly wrapped stacks of new dollar bills. "I'll collect her, now." No one spoke a word as two handlers grabbed the inching escapee and dragged her towards the front of the stage. Sophia breathed a sigh of relief as she was released from her handlers, but that liberation was short lived as a pair of muscular arms throws her over their owner's shoulder. She cries out in frustration and agony.  
"Nu! Nu! Eliberaţi-mă! Mami! Tati! Frate! Ajutor!" N_o! No! Release me! Mommy! Daddy! Brother! Help! _She screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally realizing that screaming and crying in Romanian would not help her; she calmed herself as best as any six year old could before turning to the man and speaking forcefully into his ear. "Me. **Down**. Now." Her broken English seemed to affect the man as his eyes dilated before he slowly began to let her down. His boss noticed his actions and angrily barks at him in some foreign language Sophia could not understand.  
"What the hell are you doing?" (A/N: _It's Arabic if you're wondering. I can't find romanized Arabic anywhere!)_

The man shook his head once and stared confused at his boss and then at the little girl who could almost touch her feet to the carpet on the floor. "We are leaving now. Do not let this one go. Father says this girl will be extremely useful." She walked to the back of the theater before waiting for her men to go out; the other occupants were still staring at her in disbelief. Her henchmen quickly passed her, Sophia bouncing over the oversized shoulder. Her eyes rattled up and down before stopping in front of a small private jet. The wings of the plane almost hit her in the head. The girl panicked once again and started wiggling. "Down! Down! Down!" She urged her handler. "**Down**!" The burly man stops mid-step and proceeded to lower her again. This time, however, his boss witnessed the ordeal and raised one of her manicured eyebrows slightly.

"Abdul! Do not put her down." Her strong voice broke through the man's hazy mind. He immediately picked Sophia back up over his shoulder. His boss taped the girl's mouth shut. "No talking for you, my interesting pet." Sophia shrieked again before a swift jab on her neck cut her off from the conscious. The darkness enveloped her leaving her cold and stiff. She could feel her body grow two to three years worth. The darkness did not last long though as she saw figures come into focus. She looked around smiling in relief as she saw the familiar site of a circus tent. She was finally home again –safe again. Suddenly she heard a scream from besides her saying to look. In the back of her mind Sophia knew she should not but she did, only to see the horrific scene of her parents falling as the trapeze wire snapped leaving her twin brother on top of the platform staring in shock before dropping onto his knees in anguish. She listened to the sickening crunch as her parents kissed the hard, dirt floor below. Just before she hit the ground, Mary Grayson locked onto the crystal blue eyes of her daughter and whispered "I love you." Sophia's eyes widened releasing tears as she tried to go to her parents. The gruesome image of her mangled parents forever burned itself into her mind like her brother who had to be helped getting down from the high perch. However as she ran towards the center ring arms encompassed her small frame restraining her.  
"Mami! Tati!" She screams alerting the ringmaster of her presence. The small girl collapses to grassy ground as bolts of electricity course through her tiny body.  
"Sophia!" The ringmaster ran towards his missing performer only to be stopped by a wall of men. He watched as she was plucked off the ground like a rag doll into the waiting helicopter. "Who are you? Let me through! Sophia!" The old ring master tried to ram himself against the human barricade but was unsuccessful as the grief-stricken girl was forcibly pushed towards the exit. Her screams of anger, grief, and frustration were ceased when a cloth gag wrapped around her face. "Sophia!" The police sirens covered the ring master's cries as he stared at the crying girl. A woman stepped in front of the man wall. Her regal posture demanded attention which the ring master gave.  
"Mr. Haley, Stop your ridiculous shouting. This girl is of no concern to you." She turned away towards the awaiting helicopter where Sophia sat, restrained and exhausted. "Let's move." The helicopter shot off and the man wall dispersed with each man melting into the shadows. Mr. Haley failed to catch up to the helicopter by half a second. He slumped to the ground while holding the frightened gaze of Sophia Grayson as she fades away into the night sky. Sophia could see another performer run out to the fallen ringmaster before both returned back inside to help her brother, Richard Grayson.  
The flight back to headquarters was long and heavy with tension. The lady looked at her "pet" with disgust. "It seems that we will need to retrain you." Her tone hinted no indication of what her retraining would entail but the nine year old could feel in her gut it would be worse than ever before. The night painted her world black as she stared out of her window over a desert. Confused she looked back at her "master" who just sat in front drilling holes into her forehead.  
This is not the way to HQ. Her eyes said. Her master, having realized the girl's "gift," found use for it on their missions; however, she could not risk the girl's escape so she forced Sophia to learn a different type of communication. The choker around the girl's neck enforced this communication.  
"We are going to your retraining location. The Lazarus Pit." Sophia's eyes widened to saucer size before fear graced her face. "Next time you will be wise to not disobey." Sophia steeled herself as the helicopter landed next to a mountain. She was pushed into a black entrance as torches were lit from behind her. Her mind quickly ran through all the information she had collected about the infamous pit. Her torturous accelerated learning with her "master" allowed her to gain an eidetic memory meaning she had retained all the information ever written by her "master's" father about the Lazarus Pit. Ra's Al Ghul was god on this subject, though this information was considered classified and mythological. Sophia found it on one of her many escape attempts from her hell.

"_The subject will experience every sensation leading to his death once he has emerged from the pit. The subject may not necessarily see his death but his pain will be renewed. If the subject does not have a firm grasp of himself, he will lose his mind entirely. The subject must create an almost separate identity to replace himself with since his old self will have been obliterated, unless subject created a special soul catcher. This soul catcher can only be made from mystic topaz dipped in water from Cape Grim in Tasmania and dried over Greek fire. Before entering Lazarus Pit subject must bury the soul catcher within six feet of Pit, depth of hole is not important…"_

Sophia had no more time for thoughts as she saw the glowing green walls come into view. She "tripped" over the stone ground covertly burying her soul catcher into a sliver of dirt. She was pulled up sharply by Talia Al Ghul, her master, who eyed her with a glint in her eye, a murderous glint.

Please, Talia! Master! Please do not do this! Her eyes scream since her mouth could not. Talia disregarded her plea as she whipped out her favorite weapon her modified throwing knives. These were high tempered carbon steel laced with LD-50. A scratch from this would cause major internal bleeding within minutes of contact. (A/N: It's real! So be afraid, very afraid. Effects may or may not be accurate though).

Talia stabbed her with six before pushing her into the boiling neon liquid. Sophia could not scream nor could she attack as her body ceased functions while her fire filled veins burst simultaneously. The pain from a point-blank nuclear explosion could not touch the levels the tiny body felt as she slowly died. Only after her last heartbeat pounded did the boiling liquid gather around her and peace finally found her. Her peace was ripped away, however, when the pain returned and her soul was forced back into her body. Pain made her lose all sense to the world as she was fished out but the pain remained.

When she finally regained her senses she saw Talia standing with her knives in her hands.

"Ready for round two?" The knives flew out from her graceful hands spiraling towards Sophia once more.

At the sound of heavy thunder, Sophia slams her body against the wall looking frantically around her. Lightning illuminates the dirty alley before her. She was in a cardboard box with her watertight guitar case resting next to her. She shudders violently bringing her knees to her chest, her hands groping at a softly glowing charm hanging around her neck, before breaking down loudly as the thunder and rain hides her sobs. The necklace illuminated the darkness surrounding her eyes with the faintest of yellow swirling deep within the amethyst purple. Her cardboard box begins to split open as the Gotham rain becomes too much for it, drenching the girl unknown to the protectors of Gotham who had just retired for the night.


	7. Mission: San Diego Part 1

**A/N: Many apologies for the extra late update. I was out of the country with no access to my writings... Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter in my rewrite. Again I don't own anything from the DC Universe or songs in this story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**Mount Justice (March 27, 2011)**

"Recognize Artemis B07." The zeta tube computer announces. As Artemis steps out of the tube a blur of red flies past her, successfully knocking her off her feet.

"What the hell, Baywatch?" She yells after him only to get a high pitched scream from the hallway he had just entered. An eerie laugh resonates afterwards giving Artemis an indication of the situation. _Those two idiots are at it again._ Artemis rolls her eyes and goes to the living room where she found Connor staring at the static screen, Kaldur reading another novel, and M'gann was found in the kitchen baking. The archer grabs an apple as she heads over to the resident Martian.

"Hey Meg, what did Kid Idiot do to Batty Bird?"

"Hi Artemis! Cookie? Oh I don't know. Wally stole some of Robin's Lucky Charms or something and well, you can guess what happened."

"That boy needs to get over his cereal addiction. I mean all that for just a box of cereal? Idiots." Artemis groans at the boy's antics.

"Dude, so not fair!" Wally cries as he wiggles upside down glaring at his best friend.

"I told ye to stay away from me Lucky Charms, boy-o!" The thirteen year old chirps in a mock Irish accent.

"I said I was sorry already, didn't I?"

"So?"

"Dude!" The speedster whines before grumbling incoherently.

"What?" The two lock gazes in a serious staring contest.

"Can you let me down now? I'm getting light headed." The boy wonder rolls his eyes before cutting the line, his friend falling ungracefully into a heap. "Ow! What's with you and cereal?"

"I like my cereal." Robin huffs.

"No liking cereal would be eating it for breakfast or even lunch. You, on the other hand my dear friend, are addicted to that breakfast food. I bet you couldn't go two days without eating cereal. And starving yourself doesn't count." Another huff. They laugh boisterously. "So you doing anything Thursday?"

"Uh… well…" Robin glances at the floor quickly.

"Oh right…" Wally rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, dude. I lost track of time. It's already that week isn't it?"

"No it's fine. At least I know _**she's**_ out there, now."

"Have you found anything on her yet?"

"No," the Batman protégé continues to find the floor very interesting, "it's almost like she doesn't exist. There's nothing on her. No records or anything. The only reason why she seems even remotely plausible is from her birth certificate Bruce gave me and the scrapbook my mom made that Haley gave me."

"Well that's something."

"Yeah," he sighs. "I wish I knew what she looked like now, though. Those pictures are like seven years old."

"Uh… Rob…"

"What?"

"She's your _**twin**_ sister. Your _**identical**_ twin sister."

"I know that. But how does that help an…y? Oh… duh!" Wally face palms himself at his friend's unnatural slowness.

"Yeah, so just dress up like a girl and take a picture. It'll be like looking at her in person."

"I guess so…" Robin gives a half smile.

"So… how's Little T?"

"He's happy, just started pre-school. Dami says hi too." The sixteen year old blanches.

"I'm sure he did, little demon spawn."

"He and Terry are biological brothers and Batman's biological sons, you know."

"…How in …" The boys are interrupted by Batman's voice.

"Team, meet up. You have a mission."

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs, Chemical Research Branch**

**San Diego, California**

"_**Is everyone linked up?**_" M'gann opens the mind link between her teammates.

"_**Wall-man is in the house.**_"

"_**Artemis.**_"

"_**I am on link.**_" Kaldur comments.

"_**Here**_" Connor voices curtly.

"_**…**_" Silence answers for the youngest member.

"_**Robin?**_" The teenagers listen as the boy wonder laughs his way in the shadows.

"_**I'm here and in position.**_" The older teens look over to the main entrance where Robin had already gone ahead to start hacking into the lab's security system. "_**Security has been by-passed. Let's move.**_" The team rushes into the building.

"_**Let us split up to cover the floors quickly.**_" Kaldur commands. "_**Robin, take the basement and gather any information from their computers. Wally, take second and third. Artemis, you have fourth and fifth. M'gann will take sixth and seventh. Connor, you take eighth and ninth. I will be on the top floor. This mission is only for gathering information. Do not engage with anyone you may come into contact with.**_"

"_**We'll meet at the rendezvous point in two hours.**_" Robin injects once they began to head towards their designated floors. Unbeknownst to the teenaged super team, a shadow lingers above watching as they head up before disappearing to the third floor. The shadow moves against the wall silently before coming to a seemingly solid wall. Tapping on it lightly, the caped figure pushes the edges inwards to open a hidden door. Just as the door closes again, Kid Flash zooms past it without a second glance back.

"_**Second and third floors don't have anything. KF out.**_"

"_**Check again, KF. Knowing you, you probably missed a hidden door or something.**_" Robin snickers.

"_**What? There's no way…**_" Wally turns at the sound of a door closing and spots the wall close on itself and a hint of black flutter out of sight. "_**Guys, I don't think we're alone.**_"

* * *

"What are we getting, exactly?" A raspy female voice whispers as two figures stalk into the research laboratory.

"We're picking up intel from a contact." A gruffer and more male voice answers.

"Who's the contact?"

"Data analysis of something. I don't ask questions. You shouldn't either. Let's go." The two enter the building unaware of the gaze following them from a third story window.

* * *

"_**Third floor, south wing, movement detected. Going after suspect.**_"

"_**Wally, no! This is strictly a covert mission. We cannot risk compromise.**_" The team leader cautions the antsy speedster.

"_**But what if it's super important?**_" Wally whines through the mental link.

"_**… Proceed with caution.**_"

"_**Aye-aye captain.**_" Wally races after the darkened figure only to find himself facing a dead end. "Dammit!" "_**I've lost visual,**_" he looks at the opened air vent, "_**but Artemis, I think the suspect is heading up to your floor.**_"

"_**Roger that.**_" Artemis readies her bow, pointing it in front much like a soldier with a rifle, while the glass railing lightly reflects her. As she creeps down the corridor overlooking the lobby, she passes two columns side by side when two arms grab her into the shadows. Artemis jumps back as she aims her arrow at a dark, hooded figure.

"**That's not the first time Luna's been pointed my way.**" A hypnotic haze fills the archer's mind before she recognizes the owner's voice, and slowly the haze dissipates leaving a very surprised Artemis in its wake.

"Phi? What are you…mmph!" Two petite hands clasp over the blonde's mouth as the figure reveals her face. Bright blue meets icy gray as the former lowers them to the floor. The two girls were completely hidden save Artemis's sunny hair.

Your father and sister are here. Grab your team and leave! The archer's eyes widen at the mention of her villainous family.

I… We can't. We have to recon this place. I thought you were in Gotham! New suit? Very nice. Artemis responds with the same eye communication. Her friend rolls her blue eyes before giving her a pleading gaze.

I've got that covered. Just go! Please.

What are we even supposed to …

"Hello? What do we have here?" The two friends stiffen before Phi jumps off the glass railing to the floor above. Artemis turns towards the sound of an extremely memorable voice.

"Sportsmaster." She breathes out harshly.


	8. Mission: San Diego Part 2

**A/N: I don't own anything DC Universe... there I said it. Happy?**

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs, Chemical Research Branch**

**Top floor**

Kaldur riffles through various filing cabinets before sensing another presence. He whips around, battle weapons ready. The aquatic teen did not expect to see a petite girl waiting for him and observes her with suspicion. She wore a purple skin tight suit with just her tremendously blue eyes showing, a long hooded black-purple cape that just reaches her ankles, two overlapping utility belts, and a pair of black knee length combat boots. In the dim lighting the teenage boy could barely distinguish two faint tattoos on the bottom corners of the girl's eyes. He also notes the platform soles on her boots and draws the conclusion that the girl is actually much shorter, almost as tall as Robin. He feels his eyes being commanded to the girl's eyes by some magnetic force. At the back of his mind, a soft tinkling voice echoes through his mind.

Your mission has been compromised. Leave immediately.

"Who are you?" The boy looks at him before glancing at the door behind her. She could hear light padding approaching.

No time to explain. Here, she shoves a manila envelope at the Atlantean. Take this. Now leave. The footsteps become heavier as the they step towards the room. The caped girl opens another door and finds an empty hallway. She throws Kaldur out the room and turns to the slowly opening door. Kaldur makes for the closing door, but it shuts in his face so he presses himself against the door to listen. A cat masked girl roams her eyes around the other girl before settling upon her.

"You must be our contact." The purple girl nods. "Where's the data?" Kaldur's head cocks to the side as he recognizes the voice. _Cheshire? What's she doing here?_ He hears the rustling of cloth and the exchange of paper between hands. "Is this all? ... Pleasure doing business with you." A door opens and closes. Moments later the door supporting Kaldur flings open and he is pulled back into the room.

You have to leave now.

"Who are you?"

Not important. What's important is that you and your team leaves now.

"I demand an explanation for why you were helping Cheshire."

Later. Kaldur can see the frustration in the girl's eyes. He makes a move to grab her arm but is quickly dodged. The girl twists his arm behind his back and pulls down her mask.

**"Gather your team and leave.**" The mysterious girl speaks for the first time since their encounter. Kaldur strains against an invisible force but inevitably submits to the order. Once the order was given, Phi escapes in a cloud of smoke.

"_**Team, we have company. Cheshire is in the building which means Sportsmaster shouldn't be far. We must fall back. I found some information. M'gann, call the bioship.**_" The team responds. Artemis's reply was a little delayed however.

"_**I…**_" She grunts. "_**I'll be there in a bit. I thought I saw something in this room.**_" Another grunt.

"_**Be careful, Artemis.**_" M'gann thinks, worry lacing her voice.

* * *

**Fourth Floor**

Artemis groans as her back hits the concrete column behind her. Her father held her up as he stares into hr uncovered face, her mask lying just beneath her dangling feet.

"Oh, Artemis, I'm hurt." The villain mocks. "No daddy this time?" The archer spits into his face receiving a slap across her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growls ignoring the biting sting radiating from her cheek.

"I could ask you the very same, daughter. Where's your little posse?" The tall, sadistic man pulls back a muscular arm, ready to punch his daughter's gut when a shadow flies from over the glass railing and directly into the man's head. With the precious seconds the caped girl allotted, Artemis manages to grab her stuff and runs down the hall after her friend. Once outside the building the girls hide behind a row of tall shrubs. Artemis bounces in excitement. Just before Artemis could wrap her arms around the smaller girl, a gloved hand rises in front of her.

I have to leave. Artemis frowns with disappointment etched across her face.

"Why?"

Now is not the time. You're on a mission for Pete's sake! I have to go and make sure my plans go as planned.

"What pla…" Phi covers her lips with a finger silently shushing her friend. What plan?

It's complicated to explain. All I know is that if everything goes as planned I'll be rid of the Shadows, and I'll finally be able to reunite with Dickie.

"But you were in Gotham. Why don't you just see him then?" Artemis watches her friend nibble her bottom lip.

I'm not ready to face him yet.

"Not ready?" Artemis sputters. "Phi, he's your brother! If I have to drag you to my school with a bulldozer I will. It's been what five years?"

Almost eight.

"Even more of a reason to see him. He's a pretty cool kid once you get past his nerdiness."

Says the girl who obsesses over Alice in Wonderland and Asian knick knacks.

"Hey! That is an amazing story and I'm proud of my heritage, thank you very much." The younger girl smirks at her with an yeah-right expression. Artemis huffs indignantly at her friend. "You're lucky, you're my best friend. Anyone else would have an arrow up their as…"

"There you are, Arty! Everyone's been looking for you. Who were you talking to?" Kid Flash races over to her hiding spot. Artemis gulps nervously and glances behind her shoulder only to find that her friend had disappeared, leaving a small note in her place. The blonde archer picks up the slip of paper and raises an eyebrow before remembering what Wally said.

"Don't call me Arty!" She punches his arm. "I wasn't talking to anyone. I was watching Cheshire and Sportsmaster carry something out and tried to follow them but then you came along. Oh and I found this." She hands the piece of paper to Wally. "It's for Rob." Wally eyes the paper quizzically before putting it into his arm compartment.

"I'll give it to him later. Check out my souvenir!" He holds up a chipped glass beaker that still had some kind of luminescent component in it. "Found it on the floor in one of the labs."

* * *

**Top Floor (Minutes after the girl left)**

Kaldur looks back at the spot the girl had previously occupied only to find no one by dark shadows. Confused he ventures out into the hall he had come from before looking down at the envelope. He spies a note written under the seal.

"May the spoils of war be worth your lives. – Spoiler." Curious Aqualad notes that instead of a period a small circle with a horizontal line going across it ends the sentence. Cautiously he opens the seal to find packets of undercover dealings with S.T.A.R Labs and Lex Corp. along with a flash drive. The teen scratches his head as he goes out to the rendezvous point where the others were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Please review... I know you lovely readers are reading but reviews let me know what I need to improve on or if I'm doing an okay job. **


	9. Mission: San Diego Part 3

**Mount Justice (after mission)  
Debriefing room**

The group of teens huddles around the mysterious manila envelope innocently laying on a raised platform. Robin had quickly swiped the flash drive for any viruses, only to come up clean. Wally scans around at his teammates practically vibrating with anticipation, or from a sugar high. Both being the more probable answer.

"Well are we going to open it or not?" He mumbles while shoving yet another candy bar into his mouth.

"We have to wait for Batman. He said not to touch anything except for the flash drive to sweep for viruses." Kaldur reminds the team glaring particularly at Kid Flash who was about peel away the seal. They had alerted Batman as soon as they had gotten on Miss Martian's bioship about Kaldur's strange encounter with the mysterious girl. Batman had instructed his protégé to check the USB but not to touch anything else before he arrived.

"But…" Wally's whine stops in mid pitch when the Zeta-tube glowed.

"Recognize Batman 02." The electronic voice announces. Everyone except Robin silently steps back as the Dark Knight advances up to the table. He glares at Wally who looked sheepishly away to Robin, silently asking how the caped crusader knew his intention. His only answer was a short snort that implied he was just that predictable. While the two friends exchanged glances, the detective worked on prying the envelope open with extreme caution. After accepting the fact that nothing would come out and attack anyone, Batman retrieves the papers from their confines. A strand of hair floats out of the papers and onto the table. Delicately, the Dark Knight picks the strand up looking at it carefully, before he notices a familiar penmanship on a stark white slip of paper attached to the front of the stack of papers.

"Robin," The caped man starts.

"Run an analysis on the hair follicle." Robin comments as he takes the DNA sample to the computer. The young hero's mentor returns to the letter as the machine began its analysis.

"To Batman, from my assumptions you have ordered the young team to leave my packet of information, untouched. Also you may be wondering who I am or how I knew about this 'covert' team for the Justice League. Let's just say I'm an old friend and be done with that. This information is vital to a certain organization called The Light. I know this from inside sources. By now you have probably asked Robin or whoever your technical member is, to try and trace the hair sample I purposefully left on the envelope. If you value your identity, which I'm sure you do, or Richard Grayson's for this manner, then you would be best advised to stop the search immediately…"

"Robin, terminate the analysis, now." The boy wonder glances up at his mentor; even with his domino mask on, the others could see the confusion on his face. They return their attention back at the older vigilante. "This has now become a Justice League matter. Hit the showers. Robin, when you're finished I need to talk to you in private." The caped man stalks away to find Red Tornado. The teenagers give each other shrugs before walking off to their locker rooms.

"Race ya there." Wally grins at the youngest member who scoffs before throwing a bird-lasso behind him successfully wrapping around the speedster's feet and tripping him. "Dude! So not fair!" The bouncing bird cackles as his friend gropes at his ankles trying to untangle himself. Conner and Kaldur roll their eyes at the two younger teens' antics.

* * *

**Boys' Locker room**

Robin had already undressed and walked under the steaming jet when Wally enters. The two boys quickly went through their bathroom routines and exited to change back into their civvies. Kaldur and Superboy went in after the other two had left. Wally already had his shorts and shirt on when he remembers his letter that Artemis had found for him. He lays his stuff next to him on the wooden bench as he ruffles around his suit for the letter. Robin hops over forgetting his shirt for a moment to look over his friend's shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Dunno, Arty gave it to me, said she found it on the ground outside the lab. It's for you." Robin leans over onto the ginger's back to get a better look.

"Well open it already."

"Huh? Oh yeah." The red-headed speedster quickly ripped open the small envelope and pulled out a small card with slightly girly handwriting. "Hey check this out!" He handed the hacker the card.

Robin's smile rivaled the Joker's in size as he read the card. "I think we found our lead, Wally!" The young acrobat flipped backwards to his locker to put his shirt on. "I have to go talk to Batman." He cried behind him as he raced down the hall almost colliding with Artemis who was drying her long hair.

"Did you get into Baywatch's sugar stash again?" She joked only to realize the boy had already disappeared to find his mentor.

"Batman, Batman, Batman!" The Dark Knight could hear his young protégé call as he reread the signature of his letter.  
A circle with a line through the middle was all that was written after the rather vague and convoluted letter. _Phi, a multipurpose symbol with significance in optical illusions and other fields of studies_. The masked man frowns at the signature. It irked him because the name popped up so many times in the past three years and he had yet to find out who this "Phi" person was. His first instinct told him it was all related to the girl he met that fateful night three years ago out in Russia. His thoughts were broken when he looked up to see his son hanging upside down on one of the many low support beams spread out in the mountain.

"Yes, Robin? What is it?" The grin on his son's face signified something that was either important or entertaining.

"I have a lead to her."


	10. Alfred meets Sophia

**Gotham Heights (March 29, 2011)**

**Sprang Boulevard 302 (8:42 A.M)**

Paula looks into the refrigerator and sighs at its bareness. She tried to hide the fact that supporting another person on a disability pension was not stressful, but Sophia could tell that the woman was already suffering since last night's dinner was rather large. The Asian woman could barely afford feeding Artemis and herself; so, the guilt-stricken thirteen years old grabs her gear and walks up to the former Huntress.

Hey Paula, I'm going out for a bit. Are you okay? Paula only smiles though her hands were around her stomach, and she was trembling slightly.

"Have fun, dear. I know it can be pretty boring since I become restless in here too. I was heading out to the grocery store for supplies but my back is acting up again. Nothing a couple of pills can't fix, don't be so troubled." The ravenette looks at her surrogate mother with concern.

Why don't I get them, the groceries, then? I mean I'm heading out anyways. You should rest.

"I don't want to bother you on your trip out." Sophia places her hands on her hips leaning on her left leg.

Please, Paula. If anything I'm a bother to you. I mean I literally invaded your home. It's the least I can do. The middle aged woman just laughs cringing only slightly as another spasm went through her body.

"Alright then," she wheels herself to the kitchen counter, "Here's the list and money for groceries. You don't have to come back right away. I'm sure you want to do some exploring. Just try to be back by 3:30, when Artemis comes home." The girl nods.

I might even pick her up from school. She grins widely while Paula shook her head light-heartedly.

"Have fun then"

Will do. Take some pain killers and rest. See you later! Sophia gave her a mock salute before heading out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**Gotham City Park**

Sophia scopes out the scene before her. The park was holding what appeared to be an open farmers' market, meaning there were many people with spare change. Grinning, she opens her guitar case, pulling out her beloved acoustic. She placed the weathered case in front to catch any spare change. After tuning her guitar and watching as families milled around her she began singing.

_~ Stop me on the corner~  
~ I swear you hit me like a vision~  
~I, I, I wasn't expecting~  
~But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go, with it~_

Someone places a speaker next to her without realizing it was on, allowing anyone within several feet of her to hear.

_~Don't you blink you might miss it~  
~See we got a right to just love it or leave it~  
~You find it and keep it~  
~Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say~_

The crowds milling around start to stop and listen to her as she got up from her sitting position. She sways a bit in time with the music.

_~Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart~  
~It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun~  
~Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky~  
~Shining how we want, brighter than the sun~_

A young couple hugs each other as Sophia sang, smiling brightly.

_~I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it~  
~You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had~  
~Cause you're so damn beautiful~  
~Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it~  
~Boy we go together like peanuts and Paydays and Marley and reggae~  
~And everybody needs to get a chance to say~_

~Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart~  
~It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun~  
~Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky~  
~Shining how we want, brighter than the sun~

~Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down~  
~Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow~  
~Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after~  
~Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before~

_~I swear you hit me like a vision~  
~I, I, I wasn't expecting~  
~But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go? ~_

The crowd clapped as she bows bashfully before picking her guitar back up. Many came up to her dropping their loose change into her case. Small children started to huddle around her letting their parents have minor heart attacks before finding them again.

_~I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure~  
~And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door~  
~Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down~  
~'cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around~  
_

The children giggle as she skips around them before they started following her in an impromptu game of follow the leader. She would skip and twirl making the children squeal with glee.

_~I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)~  
~I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)~  
~I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)~  
~And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now~  
~And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now~  
~All right now yeah! (HEY!)~  
_

Many of the parents laugh as they filmed their children while other passersby dropped more change into the case after smiling at the gleeful scene.

_~I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true~  
~And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)~  
~Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no~  
~Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay~_

~Walking on sunshine~  
~Walking on sunshine~

~I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real~  
~I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real~

~I'm on sunshine baby yeah~  
~I'm on sunshine baby yeah~

Sophia pulls the children into a line before making a bowing motion. The youthful group bows clumsily before returning to their parents smiling over their fun. The guitar continued to play as the crowd flowed on to other stalls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Artemis, Dick, and Barbra were passing out flyers for Gotham Academy's art auction when Artemis spots a large crowd around some open benches listening to music.

"Hey what's that?" Barbra points to a fire breather, opposite of the large group. She pulls Dick who could barely keep hold of his flyers as his feet were dragged away. Artemis didn't hear them and investigated the source of the crowd. To her utter surprise, she saw Sophia singing and dancing joyfully. _I thought she said she couldn't speak…_ Artemis walks up to her best friend who had finished and was packing up her things. Facing her turned back, Artemis reaches out to touch her shoulder when Sophia whirls around.

I can sing. Her eyes read.

But…how? Is this how you've been living before you found me? As a traveling musician?

The frequency of my voice when I sing is one that the machine can't pick up so I'm perfectly safe like this. And yeah, but look I've earned forty bucks in cash and who knows what in coins! The girl showed her blonde friend her loot gleefully. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you had school?

Impressive, I'm here advertising the school's art auction. It's to support the art department. And yes, your brother's here. Sophia's eyes widen before she gathered her things and started to scurry away. Artemis grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going? This is your chance!" She said to the back of the younger girl's head. Her only answer was a shake of the head. "What's wro…?"

"Hey! There you are, Artemis. Where'd you go? We were looking for you! Are you talking to someone?" Dick smiled with a questioning gaze, Barbra standing behind him with an equal stare. Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Sophia yanked her shoulder free before vanishing into the moving crowd behind them.

"No, not anymore. C'mon we still have a ton of flyers to pass out." The trio resumed their advertising.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gotham City**

**Super G (2:12 P.M)**

Sophia sighs as she walked through the aisles of the grocery store. _That was close_. She picks up carton of eggs and places it into her cart. She grabs the items on Paula's list before spying a sale on meat and vegetables. The excursion to the farmers' market proved beneficial as the grocery prices seemed to rise as soon as she walked to the item. $4_.95 for a gallon of milk! That's expensive! Should've gone to other store._ With the groceries paid she walks out into the parking lot. She almost makes it to the bus stop when she hears commotion behind her.

"Hey old man, nice suit. Why don't you let me try it on?" Sophia turns to see a thin, balding old man surrounded by three burly men. _It's always has to be a group of three idiots._ Sophia scowls.

"I don't want any trouble here, sir." The old man articulates in a British accent, his groceries still in his cart waiting patiently next to a black Benz. Sophia bristles at the sight and storms over to the men.

"Oh we've got a Brit, here. Well ol 'chap, just give us your money and we'll let you off easy. What do you say?" the middle man with a red shirt mocks in a horrible impersonation of the British.

"I'd rather not." The old man confesses with a straight face.

"Well, we'll just have to take it then. Won't we, boys?" The three men lunge towards the butler when a small figure interrupts them.

"Move aside, girlie." The blue shirted man barks as he back-handed her in the face making her fall over her groceries.

"Oh dear." The suited man proclaims. Sophia glances beneath her to see Paula's groceries ruined. Furious she stalks over to the man who slapped her and throws him aside with so much force the man passes out.

"Tony!" The green shirted man gasps and runs over to help him. Sophia ignores the threats thrown at her and steps up behind the red man who had the Brit by his lapels. She taps his shoulder having to stand on her tip toes.

"What do…?"

"**Release him.**"

"Wha…?" The man's pupils dilate.

"**Now.**" The British man was promptly dropped. By now the other two men came over. "**Apologize. Now.**" The men turn to their original target and apologize reverently. "**Help him with his groceries. Put them in his car.**" The large men follow the petite ravenette's orders, leaving her and the old man alone.

"Thank you very much, Miss." She glares at the men before turning to him. She smiles but there were traces of agony behind her eyes. _Blue eyes, exactly like Master Richard's!_ Alfred gasps discreetly before walking off to return the empty cart when the men were finished. The three men surround Sophia awaiting more instruction.

"**Answer my next questions truthfully.**" The men nod stupidly. "**Do you have money on you?**" More nods follow while she rolled her eyes. "**How much?**"

"About sixty each." The men state in their hypnotic state. Sophia dips her head in approval.

"**Good, now,**" She hands them Paula's grocery list, "**go back into the store and buy all that's on this list. Add some extra fruits and steaks, good ones. Pay with your money and deliver the items to this address on the bottom of this piece of paper. Do not do anything else until you are finished with this task. After that forget everything you did within this hour. Go.**" She watches as the men lumbered into the store before giving into the rapid shots of electricity running through her veins. Alfred comes back in time to catch the girl as her knees buckled underneath her.

"Are you alright? Miss? Miss?" The girl doesn't respond. Quickly Alfred gathers her into his Benz before driving back to the Manor to tend to the distressed girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

**Gotham Heights**

**Sprang Boulevard 302**

Paula awakes to the sound of a knocking door. She pulls herself into her wheel chair before answering the door. To her surprise, three burly men stood outside her door carrying bags of groceries.

"May I help you?" Paula asks.

"Delivery." The men drop the bags beside her before walking away confused as to why they were at Gotham Heights. Paula stares at the note that laid on top of a bag.

"Paula, something came up and I can't come back in time so I asked these nice men to deliver your groceries. I also threw in some steaks that were on sale. Enjoy! With love, Sophia."

Paula sighed but took the groceries to the kitchen and waited for Artemis to return.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**Gotham City **

**Wayne Manor (3:00 P.M)**

Alfred goes to check on his guest currently unconscious in the next room having extra time since Terry and Damian had started after school day care. The older brothers had insisted on picking them up themselves as a way to bond. The Wayne family wasn't due back for another 45 minutes.

Sophia curses silently as jolts of electricity ran through her before subsiding into nothing again. Finally regaining herself, she looks around noticing the large, four post bed that engulfed her small frame. The rest of the bedroom appeared equally grand and cavernous. She tries to suppress the oncoming wave of panic but it was quickly dashed when the giant mahogany doors opened.

"Ah, Miss, you have awakened. I was starting to worry." Alfred's voice seemed to echo in the room. Shocked Sophia jumps off the bed but falls when her muscles spasmed. "Oh my…" The old butler quickly helps the girl who dips her head in thanks. "Come with me, I have some hot chocolate for you." The two head down the hall to the kitchen. Sophia couldn't help but admire the grandeur of it as she walked around the room exploring the new looking equipment. She gasps in surprise when a monitor on the refrigerator brightened into life. Alfred chuckles. _She's just like Masters Jason and Richard when they first came in here._ He hands her a cup of liquid chocolate. She almost places the cup to her mouth when she stiffened under the window over the breakfast nook. Unsettled she settles the cup down quickly, gathered her things that were waiting patiently by the central island, and walked up to Alfred. Alfred watches in confusion at her sudden movements but paid attention when she drew a circle with a vertical line through the middle. After the second time of drawing the symbol, Sophia bows in an almost Asian fashion before fleeing out of the mansion. "Miss! Wait!" Alfred calls out after her as she ran to the opened door. The butler gazes on as the mysterious girl faded into the shadows leaving him standing at the door frame.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Bruce asks his friend who was still standing at the open door. "Alfred?" He waves a hand over the butler's face.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred breaks from his trance. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Meeting ended early so I thought I'd pick the boys up today. Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm quite alright." He closes the door.

"Okay. Say did you have a guest over?" Bruce notices the cup of steaming untouched hot chocolate.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Peculiar girl I might add." Bruce's eyebrow lifts as the Wayne butler recapped his day. "And she left without a word. Only drew this symbol twice, here." Alfred hands Bruce the symbol the girl had drawn.

"This is…" Bruce was interrupted by a knock at the door. Alfred went to open it, Bruce right behind him leaving the symbol on the kitchen counter.

"Hello, Beloved." A voice purrs from behind the opened door.

"Talia?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**Streets** **of Gotham (3:15 P.M)**

Footsteps pound the weathered cement as Sophia tears down the streets of Gotham. She could hear light thumps of pursuers jumping from the building tops. She mistakenly turns a corner finding herself at a dead end. The fire escape on her left was folded up and no amount of jumping from her small frame could reach it. She swivels at the sound of two thumps as a pair of shadows fell in front of her.

"Hey there, BC, or should I say BD? Your name always changes before I can learn it." Filtered sunlight glimpses off a metal claw. Sophia's eyes widens at the sight.

"Been awhile, eh, Hook?" The second shadow saunters into the limited light.

"Oh yes. It has, Cain." The two men rush forward seizing the girl by her arms. "Let's say hey to Lady Talia, shall we? I'm sure another retraining session is needed." Sophia struggles against the two assassins, eyes wide with terror. "Come along nicely and you won't be hurt, that badly."

"**Let go.**" She cries but the effect her voice usually held was lost on their ears.

"Haha, thought you'd use your pretty little voice so Professor Ojo whipped these babies up. Frequency blockers. Pretty nifty, don't'cha think? So, no voice command for you." Cain pointed to an ear piece that flashed bright orange. Sophia flinches as a shock jolted her body. In one last attempt she flips her form backwards swinging her legs into the men's faces. They immediately release her to grab their broken noses. This gives Sophia the springboard she needed to reach the fire escape. Without a second glance back the fleeing ex-assassin ran towards Gotham Heights.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor (3:51 P.M)**

The men of the Wayne family sat in confusion as the woman before them ranted on and on.

"That little *explicit string of words that I don't feel like writing*! She stole my heir from me! She's a *another long line of Arabic, now, curses that are not suitable for children*." Dick and Jason covered their little brothers' ears as Bruce covered Tim's.

"Talia, stop this behavior at once." Bruce commands in full Bat mode. The assassin stops her ranting briefly before pulling the two youngest Waynes from their brothers. Terry shrieks in terror when Talia wrapped her hand around his tiny wrist. Damian stares haunted by the woman before him. The older brothers voice their complaints behind the toddlers.

"Silence!" Talia bellows. "I must ask my _**sons**_ a question." She turns to Damian who had positioned himself once again in front of Terry much like when they first saw her, after they came home from day care. "Where is she?" Damian utters nothing, his lips tightly sealed. Talia smacks him across the face eliciting angered protests from Jason who was being restrained by Dick. Though Dick also wanted to punish this devil incarnate as well, he figured it would be best to not engage, yet. Damian did not cry but instead spits in her face drawing out an indignant and angered cry from Talia.

"Insolent whelp! Answer me! As your mother, I command you!" Bruce was about to step in when Talia fingered her side knife resting by her hip.

Terry gains a burst of courage as he shouts, "You're not our maică! You diavoliţă!" Within seconds of his words leaving his mouth the three year old was flung back onto the hard wood floor. Dick quickly rushes to him gathering the toddler in his arms before sending death glares at the woman, the intruder, currently in their parlor. Jason lunges for the devil incarnate before being restrained by Alfred.

"Answer me! Don't you move, Beloved, otherwise you'll be missing a son or two." Bruce stills instantly before resigning to internal cursing. Damian quivers slightly as Talia stepped before him. "Wher..?"

"We don't know, you she-devil!" Everyone stiffens at the sudden outburst. "We don't know anyone named Black Diamond or where she is! So leave!"

"My, my, Beloved, are you teaching these boys manners? No? Well I'll have to myself." She quickly slashes her knife towards Damian's face only to hit Tim's chest as he stood defiantly in front of this demon. " Tim! Drake!" The members of the Wayne family exclaim as they watched their middle child fall to the ground bleeding profusely. Bruce lunges forward along with Jason barely missing the assassin who quickly walks to the door. Alfred had already started putting pressure on Tim's wound while Dick soothed a terrified Terry. Damian gazes wide eyed at his wounded brother.

"You're stupid." He mutters but without the normal malice behind it.

"It's… just… a … flesh wound, Damian." Tim rasps out, shock overcoming his body. The second youngest growls half heartedly at Tim's reference.

"Now is not the time for idiotic film references, Drake." Tim only chuckles before closing his eyes.

"Master Timothy, do not sleep just yet. Doctor Leslie is on her way."

"Wha..eva…you … say… Alf." Tim coughs while he was positioned on his back with his legs slightly elevated.

Jason and Bruce were still attempting to capture the villainess when she receives a call. The two men could hear shouting come from the Arabic woman, something along the lines of "you what?" and "You had her but let her escape", the usual. With an "I'm on my way," she hangs up and disappears into the shadows. The older Waynes stare angrily at each other before remembering their injured family member. Doctor Leslie arrives seconds later and has her supplies out before the men could blink. After stopping the bleeding and clearing it away, Dr. Leslie verifies that Tim would be fine after a night's rest.

"It was just like he says. It's a flesh wound." Dr. Leslie packs up and shakes Bruce's hand before departing. Tim was moved to his room and left to rest.

Outside the room Terry sat on Dick's shoulders smiling quietly, uncharacteristically. "What did you even see…" Dick began.

"Don't ask." Bruce's gruff voice answers as he pinches the bridge of his nose. The rest of the family journeys to the kitchen where the boys find the symbol still laying on the counter.

"Hey, Bruce, what's this?" Jason picks up the piece of paper. Damian and Terry's eyes widen while Bruce stares at the symbol.

"Dick, I have to tell you something." Dick's head falls to one side in confusion. "It's about your sister."

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter finished. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review please!**


	11. Paula and Sophia

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and special thanks to scoobycool9 and luckycool9 for the review! Great to hear from you! Please enjoy and review at your leisure. I don't own anything but plot and Sophia.**

* * *

**Gotham City (March 28, 2011)  
Sprang Boulevard 302, Gotham Heights (3:16 A.M.)**

The Gotham night was ominous, as always, but eerily silent, allowing the residents to have a peaceful rest. The protectors of the infamous city had already locked up the last of the insane villains and turned in for the night. In her apartment complex, Artemis tossed and turned in her slumber after returning from the mountain. A shadow glided down onto the fire escape casting its figure into the moonlit room. The change in light alerted the already fitful teenager and had her up pointing her crossbow to the window over the second bed, her sister's old one. Slowly slender fingers pushed their way under the unlocked window. Artemis mentally kicked herself for forgetting to lock both windows before she went to bed as she jumped onto the dresser between the two windows waiting for the intruder to make his appearance. Silently the window opened wide enough for a head to stick in. Artemis pressed her weapon to the intruder's temple.

"Give me one reason to not put an arrow through your brains." Artemis's scratchy voice hissed lowly so that it wouldn't wake her mother. The interloper turned her head and Artemis almost yelped in surprise before grabbing the head's owner through the window onto the bed below. "You can't just knock like a normal person, can you?" A pair of mischievous blue stared back at her.

Where would the fun be in that then? Besides I was seeing if you lost your touch or not. I think you need to brush up on your skills; your sensitivity has slowed. The younger girl smirked at her friend while readjusting her clothes. I was on your fire escape for a good five minutes before I made myself present. Artemis glared at the mute ravenette before she shook her head in disbelief.

That is so not true. I just felt like leaving you out there. Artemis heard a small snicker come from her friend. Besides I have school tomor… She looked at her alarm clock. Today, it's Monday. Why have you decided to visit on the worst day of the week? Are you staying over? The mute could hear the annoyance drip off her friend's tone as they held their silent talk.

I was in the neighborhood. She replied nonchalantly discarding her outer layer if clothing. Can't I say hey to my best friend forever and always?

Yes but on a Monday? Why? Couldn't it be like a Wednesday or better yet a Friday? Artemis rubbed her eyes trying to keep them awake. "And Phi, I have a huge Algebra two exam today. I mean I love you and all but really?" Artemis yawned out loud since her eyes were shut. The blonde looked over to her friend who was already fast asleep; she sighed while tucking the smaller teen into bed before she jumped into her bed once more to catch up on the last bit of sleep before her academic torture began.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. Artemis's alarm screeched before a fist struck down on it silencing it for a few more minutes. Four minutes later. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_ By now a second fist decided to destroy the infernal contraption altogether jolting the blonde archer out of her slumber. Alarmed (A/N: haha punny) she bounced out of her bed and once again pointed her crossbow at the small lump on her sister's bed before remembering the encounter a few hours before.

"You owe me a new alarm." A giggle rose from under the covers. "Oh, you think that's funny? Well, what about this?!" Artemis pulled the covers off her friend (after putting away her crossbow, of course) revealing a mass of black hair to erupt off the thirteen year old's head. She had taken off her outer clothes before sleeping so her outfit only had a small, stained camisole and shorts. The younger girl pulled back on the covers to turn and sleep some more but a light reflected off of her back catching Artemis's attention. "What's that, Phi?" Phi's only reply was to bury herself more under the wonderful covers after nights of living on the streets. "Phi, what's on your back?" This time the youngest Crock family member yanked the covers off to reveal her friend lying flat on her back with a stubborn face set. Artemis jumped onto the girl and rolled her over after much fussing to see, with a gasp, a metal structure attached to the young girl's upper back. It spanned over her shoulder blades just wrapping around the joint where her arms attached to her shoulder and down to her mid back. It was wrapped around the base of her neck in a strange chocker fashion and looked like a bird spreading its wings across her back with several intricate patterns overlaying it. Phi rolled back over with a sad, resolved look in her eyes.

It's why I can't speak and why I really can't see my brother.

"What is going on here?" The two girls swiveled their heads to the door where Paula Crock sat with a this-should-be-interesting look plastered on her face.

"Oh, hi mom." Artemis waved. "You remember Sophia Grayson, right?" The former villainess gasped and looked at the blushing ravenette.

Hey Paula, how's it going? Nice to see you again.

* * *

**Gotham Academy**  
**Lunch period**

"Hey look what we have here, guys," Dick chose to ignore the oncoming slew of insults. "It's the circus freak. Hey circus freak! You think you're so smart, don't you? I bet your guardian paid off those judges at those stupid, math nerd gatherings." The previous orphan kept walking towards the cafeteria hoping the bullies behind him would disappear. "Hey circus freak! I'm talking to you! Don't you like attention? I mean you are from show biz and all." Growing frustrated at his lack of response the hefty bully rams Dick into a row of lockers. Dick grunts from the pain and slumps to the floor. The bully fisted some of his raven black hair forcing the fourteen year old to look at his face. "What's the matter, circus freak? Did you turn mute? You were pretty vocal in class today." He slams Dick's head into the lockers rattling the younger boy's head.

"You know what? You're kinda pathetic, like a starving puppy. I bet your guardian just looks at you in pity. Oh wait, your guardian doesn't even want to see you since he's always away on 'business.' Didn't he say he found his biological sons? Now we all know what he's doing in his spare time, heh. Not long before you're gone, circus freak, since you are only just adopted. Even your parents left you. " Before Dick could say anything the boys were sprawled on the ground gasping for air. Dick wiped away a few stray tears before looking up to see his older brother and Artemis in symmetrical fighting stances. Barbra quickly gathered Dick in his arms and let him silently cry into her shoulder before Artemis came up next to him and soothed his hair.

As the trio came out of their group hug Dick was immediately picked up into a massive bear hug by his brother. The group of bullies behind them ran off with bloody faces and wet trousers.

"Do they do this often?" The eldest Wayne son barks at his brother in a fit of rage. The teary boy trembles a little trying to calm himself. Jason looked into his brother's teary eyes; a flash of identical though feminine eyes passed through his mind before clearing away to see his brother. A stiff nod was all that came from the younger bird. Jason bristled at the thought of his brother being bullied without his knowledge making him feel even worse as an older brother but focused on the younger teen before him. "Come on Dickie-bird I'll buy you ice cream. Don't tell Alfred though, m'kay?" The quartet laughed lightly and headed to the cafeteria.

"So I told her that the range for the inverse of sine cannot exceed negative pi over two and positive pi over two. She got mad at me and refused to teach the rest of the lesson saying that if I knew that much then I could just teach the rest of class and gave us four packets to do. They're due tomorrow, completed and correct, which is why those guys were angry at me." Dick gulped for air after his explanation. The older teens glanced at each other in worry before Dick gagged on his ice cream.

"Oh shit, Dickie! Don't eat so fast! You're not Wally. Too much sugar at once only makes you sick." Jason shoved a bottle of water in front of the green teenager.

"But it tastes good…" Jason sighed at his brother.

"Not if you're gonna hurl it back up." He retorted. The bell rang through the bustling cafeteria indicating the end of the lunch period (A/N: I don't know what type of schedule they use. So I'm just going to use block scheduling.). "Dammit I have two minutes to get down to the Mechanics building, see ya guys." Jason bolted out of the room, hastily throwing his trash into the bins. Artemis and Barbra stared after him before looking back at the already packed Richard.

"Well I'll see you guys after school then. I'm off to world history." The youngest of the trio grinned obviously trying to show the older girls that he was alright.

"Oh ok Dick. We have to go to Chemistry anyways." Barbra waved good bye as the two girls walked off leaving Dick to walk off by himself with a throbbing head towards the history wing. Jason slouched into his chair as his teacher discussed the differences in cylinder positions. Living with the Batman gave Jason the advantage of knowing the concepts of automotives. This class was a breeze for him and he only had it since his other classes were all Advanced Placement courses. Basically this was his slacker period, giving him plenty of time to think about things going on in his life. He replayed last night's patrol and how he thought he saw someone or something run over the central bank towards Gotham Heights but ignored it because the thing was gone a second after he saw it. His thoughts wandered to the confrontation he had earlier with his little brother's bullies. _How could I let this happen? I'm his older brother for God's sake! He said this has gone on often. Man I feel horrible_!  
"Mr. Wayne." The teacher's voice interrupted his internal monologue.

"Yes Mr. D?"

"Please explain the difference between an inline engine and a v engine."

"Uh… Sure… A v engine is more cubical and makes things slightly heavier while an inline engine is for narrower cars and need only half as many camshafts but it's sometimes harder to cool."

"Very good, Mr. Wayne. Now the spark plugs are…" The teacher droned on once again leaving the oldest of the Waynes to his thoughts.

* * *

**Gotham Heights**  
**Sprang Boulevard 302**

Paula Crock wheeled around the apartment while all too aware of the currently homeless teenager watching television in her living room. She remembered when she first met the child. She was still known to the world as Huntress, committing crimes with her husband while her eldest daughter watched over Artemis. The League of Shadows and their current employer wanted to work together in a plan to delay the peace treaty between the world countries. Their mission was to infiltrate the negotiations and kill everyone in sight. Her husband and David Cain had taken to killing the Columbian representatives while she teamed up with Talia al Ghul who had brought along a girl who couldn't be older than Artemis, who was eight and a half (as she always reminded everyone) at the time. She was shocked when the little girl slashed the necks of four Swiss bodyguards while Talia took out the Swiss representative. The girl's face was completely void of emotion as blood spurted onto her uniform. She had blood covering her black Kevlar vest-like shirt and arms. Her mouth and nose had a fitted mask over them leaving only her frightened yet manic blue eyes showing. The mission however had been unsuccessful when the Justice League arrived. Apparently one of the hiding diplomats had alerted the League. Everyone quickly abandoned the mission after losing four members of the villainous group.

Paula escaped with Talia and the girl to her employer's headquarters which was the emergency rendezvous point. She watched the duo interact on the helicopter ride back. Talia was pointing out certain mistakes the girl made during her kills while the girl, herself, did not speak instead she seemed to speak with only her eyes and body language which was submissive and slightly fearful. Paula remembered being impressed by the mute girl and did not recall any mistakes Talia was pointing out, but she kept those comments to herself. Later on her employer joined the League of Shadows which in turn made her husband and her temporary members as well. They moved away from Gotham for a while, living with the League. Her daughters were put through harsh training alongside the mute girl. Artemis had taken great interest in the younger girl and eventually learned how to communicate with her. The girl began to smile more and eventually revealed her secret as a fake mute. Only when she was with the Crock family did the girl speak out loud. At first it was Artemis who encouraged her friend to speak out loud saying she had a pretty voice. Then once Paula built immunity to the little girl's hypnotic powers she also urged the girl to speak, even her older daughter Jade accepted the little girl into the family. Jade and she also learned the girl's special language. Her husband, however, was never around so he never actually met the girl in person, just how his daughters told about her.

The family had moved out two years later after Sportsmaster found another job back in the States, leaving their honorary daughter alone. Artemis had cried and begged not to leave her best friend and sister behind, but her father had none of it. The day they left for the plane, Paula remembered the girl cry for the first time since she met her. Never had she cried during the harsh, almost torturous, training sessions she had with Talia or the punishments she received when she made a mistake during a mission, but when the girl waved her final good-byes, clear droplets slid down her sun-kissed skin. Artemis promised to find her or contact her in some way. The former villainess recollected the scene she saw after the family boarded the private jet. Phi – the girl had told them her identity a few months before their departure – had tried to tell them something but quickly screamed out loud instead, crumpling in what appeared to be immense pain. She saw Talia smack her across the face with so much force that the young eight year old flew across the sweltering runway before being dragged back into headquarters by just her collar.

The last Paula heard of the girl, she was working as an apprentice for a man named Slade Wilson or as his alias was Deathstroke. Phi, or Sophia as Paula called her, had taken up a new alias as well, becoming Black Diamond after her alias as Black Cardinal when she was with Talia. She and another child named Red X worked up in the ranks of villain status, gaining the title as best thieves of the decade. Phi was only ten then. She still stayed with Talia but would work under Slade on missions to improve her skills. After that the Huntress was arrested for attempted theft of the King's Ruby, a priceless ruby found at the bottom of the ocean that oceanographers discovered while mapping the Pacific Ocean's seafloor. She was only captured because her safety hook broke as she tried to cross the tops of the buildings resulting in her paralysis as well. After that she quit the whole villain gig altogether only concentrating on being a house maker while her husband "worked" and trained the girls.

A small touch on her shoulder jolted the former villainess out of her reverie. Looking up she saw the familiar pull whenever she stared into the young girl's eyes. Instead of the blank, dull expression she had first seen grace the girl's face a look of new-found resolve and motivation that could only be seen in a new, protective mother was placed on her. Paula gasped at the thought of the girl having children at such an early age, but she could not deny the possibility with her living situation. The girl obviously knew what was on the mother's mind when she looked into her dark brown eyes.

Do not worry, Paula. I do not have any biological offspring running around. Don't plan to anytime soon either. I was just wondering if you wanted me to help you with anything. I mean you've already given me a meal, hot shower, and a bed to sleep in. I have to repay you somehow. The middle-aged woman just smiled gently at the girl before resting her hand on top of Phi's.

"No it's alright my dear. You're welcome here anytime and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. It's great to see you again." Paula wheeled around to face the thirteen year old and paused remembering something. "No biological offspring, hmm? Does that mean there are other types?" Phi nodded happily.

I have children who I've adopted as my own since their mother does not care much for them. I do not want them to grow up being like her. Paula just stared in disbelief at the girl, the mother.

"Children? As in plural?" Another nod met the Asian woman. "How many? Whose would they be?"

I have two. One's four and the other is three. They are Talia's.

"Where are they? They're not in some box waiting for you now, are they Sophia?" The wheel chaired woman asked critically. Phi's facial expression was one of mock horror.

Paula, do you really think I'd leave two children on their own in the streets of Gotham? No they're in a much better place. They're with their father. And no I cannot tell you who he is either. Sorry. Paula dipped her head in understanding.

A few moments later, "Mom, I'm home." Artemis walked into the living room where she saw Phi sitting on the back of the couch next to her mom. "Phi! You're still here!" Artemis rushed over to her and gave her a hug as if she was making sure she was truly there.

Well duh. I like your uniform. Artemis glared half heartedly at her friend's obvious sarcasm before sighing in agreement.

"I know! It makes me feel naked, and not in the good way."

"Artemis!" Paula smacked her on the arm for the blatant innuendo. Artemis blushed as Sophia giggled.

"Sorry mom." She walked off to her room.

"What am I going to do with this child?" Paula sighed towards Phi who giggled some more before following her friend. "Will you stay for dinner, Sophia?" Sophia's head stuck out sideways in the door frame before nodding reverently making the Asian woman laugh.

When Sophia reached Artemis's room she saw papers scattered across the floor surrounding her best friend in a doughnut shape.

"I'm sorting my research paper for English." Artemis answered Sophia's unasked question. "It's due tomorrow and I just need to organize it." Artemis placed her pile of papers into a folder before turning her attention to the other girl sitting on the bed.

How's school?

"Oh you know, boring. Though I have to say that I was really pissed today at some shit heads." The blonde clenched her hands into fists as she remembers the scene she found her young friend.

Why?

"Your brother has been bullied repeatedly! And we knew nothing! Nothing!" A look of shock spread across the Romanian's small face before it is quickly replaced with a bright red hue.

What? He's being bullied?

"Yes! And he never spoke a word of it at all! I thought his brother, adopted of course - his name's Jason by the way - would kill those little shits right there. I would too if I had my arrows."

Yeah that sounds like Dick. He was never one to complain, even when he should. It's nice to know he has people looking out for him though. The older Grayson twin sighs as she calmed herself through deep breathing exercises. Artemis looked at her best friend and smiles sadly at the hint of jealousy beneath the girl's words.

"He's adjusting well though, with all his brothers. Absolutely loves them to death! He's got new ones too. Apparently one of Bruce Wayne's affairs has gotten him a pair of baby boys. Enough about school though. How was your day? What'd my mom talk to you about?"

I had an amazing day! you have no idea how great it is to sleep in a bed after so long. Your mom was super nice, just like back in Arabia. We talked a little about what's been happening the past years. Before you came in she was remembering the first time she met me and then we talked about how I have adopted children. Other than that I took a shower and had a meal…

"Whoa, wait, you have children?! Since when?" The archer almost shrieked in her friend's ear as she sat next to her.

Yes I have two adopted sons but they're with their biological father who can better provide for them than I could ever do in my lifetime. And about …four years now?

"Four years? You were ten then! How? Why? Whose are they?"

Yes I am well aware of that. I took them in when their mother didn't want them. They're Talia's.

"Talia reproduced?" Artemis stated in disbelief. "How old are they?"

Yes she did and they're four and three.

"You said they're with their father. Who's the man crazy enough to knocked up the she-devil?"

You'd be surprised but the younger one is actually a clone of the older one. Talia said he was a "contingency plan" in case the first was too wild. Though from their personalities, the second one is more hyper which is why she gave him to me first and then the older one when he became too much like his brother.

"Uh…" Sophia could see the confusion set in on her friend's face.

Basically I convinced Talia to have a magical contract with me that cannot be broken because Talia sealed it with blood that says I am the two boys' "mother" and she was just their egg donor.

"Why?" Sophia placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of her friend.

I couldn't have her produce a second generation of demons like her now could I?

"Well I suppose not, but how did you get her to have a magical contract drawn up?"

She overestimated her hand over me. Sophia's lips curled into a smirk. Artemis just looked at her in bewilderment. Sophia turned and pulled the back of her camisole down revealing her metal contraption. This is something similar to a shock collar. It's a safety precaution. Every time I wanted to speak to anyone on the League of Shadows I would be shocked. This was so that I couldn't command anyone to let me escape. Talia had it partially embedded into my skin so I couldn't just rip it off either. Not to mention it's also a tracker. Every time I speak the League knows a general radius of where I am. I've already blown my cover here so I had to throw them off by going to San Diego. Artemis just stared at her blankly. She opened her mouth to say something but her mom called out announcing the completion of dinner. The two girls walked to the kitchen, Sophia lagging behind a little to look out the window. _I hope the boys are having fun_.

* * *

**Gotham City**  
**Wayne Mansion (7:00 P.M)**

"Oh no I'm hit!" Dick clutched his hand over his heart holding a brightly colored foam dart before dramatically falling on his back. A tiny giggle came from behind the upturned sofa.

"Good bye cruel world!" The boy wonder pushed his arm out as he laid on his back.

"Don't die Dickie!" Terry's small cries filled the room.

"I see the light, little T. Tell Dami he can't eat Alfred's last cookie. Good bye cruel world!" The boy wonder rasped before sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes. Terry draped his tiny body over his older brother in a playful manner not realizing what "death" meant. Realizing his brother was not going to respond Terry decided to do what every three year old did for attention. He jumped on Dick's chest.

"Wake up Dickie! Wake up!" Dick groaned from the uncontrolled force bouncing on his chest (No matter how tiny, someone jumping on your chest still hurt.)

Nerf darts littered the entire room. Jason scoped out the room spying a pair of white socks sticking out from under the dark blue curtains. Positioning his Nerf gun he was about to shoot when a tiny projectile launched itself onto his back successfully pulling him to the floor.

"Drake, attack now!" Damian's little voice cried over to the white socks. Tim stood over his older brother with his own Nerf gun.

"You too, Timmy? I thought you were our brother! Why did you join the dark side?" Jason cried as he saw Tim smirk evilly.

"Well they had the cookies. But…" Tim pointed the gun at Damian who was not sitting on Jason's face. "They forgot the milk!" Tim shot Damian who stared wide eyed at him before a bright orange dart stuck on his forehead.

"You crossed me?" Damian gasped in surprise. "How could you?" He cried before following Dick's fake death scene. The boys laughed and commenced to wrestle each other. Terry squealed in delight as Jason threw him into the air catching him as he fell. Damian and Tim were tackling Dick who had stolen the last of Alfred's plate of cookies. It ended up with more cookies on the floor than in their mouths. Alfred came by later to find the entertainment room completely trashed with Jason draped across the sofa and Damian under him sleeping next to Terry whose foot was pressing against Dick's head who slept sitting up leaning on the sofa while Tim laid across Dick's legs. Alfred sighed before snapping a picture to show Bruce later. The old butler began to pick up the massive mess quietly so that the slumbering boys would not waken.


	12. A Day Out

**A/N: I don't own DC Universe... or Hilary Duff's songs**

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**Mount Justice (5:00 P.M)**

"Recognize Robin B01." The zeta tubes announced as an agitated Robin stalks into the mountain. Wally and Artemis look over at their younger friend noticing his tense body language.

"Hey Robin! M'gann, Connor, Artemis, and I are going to Pier 16 today. You wanna come?" The raven haired boy stares at the speedster with his black sunglasses.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugs.

"Great! I'll tell M'gann. She's baking something." The three friends walk to the kitchen where they found Kaldur sitting on one of the couches reading and Connor watching M'gann as she pulled out a batch of small cookies. The kitchen's occupants glance over to the trio.

"Yo, M'gann! Robin's coming with us too." The Martian smiles as she puts the cookies on the counter.

"Oh Robin, you're here. I'm guessing Wally's already told you our plan."

"Yes. I'm coming along. What you have there?" M'gann claps her hands before grabbing a previously made cookie sandwich.

"French macarons! They're adorable aren't they? Here try it." Batman's protégé quickly slaps her hand away in fear causing the pastry to fall to the floor.

"What was that for?" Connor growls at him while M'gann stood in shock at Robin's attack. Even Wally gasps at his friend's lash out. Artemis looks at the young hero curiously.

"Bro!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm allergic, fatally allergic, to almonds."

"What does that…?" Connor began before M'gann gasps.

"Hello Megan! Macaroons use almond flour. I'm so sorry Robin." Wally quickly pulls his hand that held another macaron away from his friend after Artemis hits the back of his head. Robin steps out of the kitchen area and into the living room before speaking. Kaldur who looked up to see what the commotion was quickly returns to his book after deeming the situation as nothing important.

"It's okay. I have an epipen on me at all times." He reaches into his pouch and pulled out a tube before placing it on the counter. "I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have known anyways. I'm sorry I hit you."

"I totally forgot about that! Sorry, Rob." Wally washes his hands before patting his friend on the shoulder. Robin shrugs and walks the couch in front of the television.

"Well I'm basically finished with these, so let's go out." M'gann floated the cookies into the refrigerator and the five friends were off to the cave's entrance.

"You coming, Kaldur?" Artemis looks over at the silent Atlantian.

"I rather not, Artemis. I have a slight discomfort with pier life." Artemis remembers all the dead sea life that littered the piers stores and surroundings.

"Oh right, sorry Kaldur. We'll see you later then?"

"Yes. Enjoy your day out." With that the team leader returns to his novel.

It only takes the teens a short fifteen minute walk to the pier. Today there seemed to be some sort of fair going on so more people packed the wooden floor of the pier.

"Wow, there's so many people today. What do you guys want to do first?" M'gann looks at her friends.

"Dunno… anything fun here?"

"Hello Megan!" The Martian does her silly quirk. "You guys haven't visited the pier yet. There's a ton to do. I'll show you." The group of heroes meanders through the crowd arriving at a small shop with lots of crystals in the window. "Our friend works here." They enter the shop. Inside there were rock formations of all kinds. Geodes, shards of crystals, and other rocks littered the shelves and floor. "Wendy!" A black haired girl in black pants and a pretty blue blouse turns to see her friends.

"Megan! Connor! How are you guys? Who are your friends?"

"This is Artemis, Wally, and Robin. They're visiting since their spring break just started."

"Wow, I wish ours started this late. School starts back up in like two days, can you believe that?"

"I know! How's your break been so far?"

"It's pretty good. Really busy though. What about you two? Do anything fun?"

"I baked a lot."

"Nothing." Connor answers curtly causing Wendy to laugh.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't too stressful for you two. Go on you can look around. There's some pretty cool items around here." Robin starts looking at some of the polished rocks and notices a small pale yellow ball nestled in between several larger ones. The color reminded him of some other marble and he reaches for the necklace that dangled against his chest. Pulling it out he watches as the glass bead glows a soft but vibrant yellow with a sliver of purple swirling in the middle. Putting the necklace back in place he leaves the yellow marble and joins back up with his friends.

"Well we'll see you in a couple days, Wendy."

"Sure thing. You guys should check out the fair. I think it's like the annual bread fest. I got some really awesome sourdough buns earlier. I hope you like that necklace, Artemis." The black haired girl winks at a blushing Artemis who looked everywhere but Wally who sported an equally red face. Robin snickers as they walked out the door.

"Hey, why don't we go over there?" Dick hears Wally say but when he looks up he only saw strangers. _I wonder where they went…_ Absent mindedly the young protégé of Batman starts to wander the pier looking at different stalls that were set up for the fair. Eventually he got to the end of the pier where a view of the horizon gathered many people for pictures. Dick sits down on an empty swinging bench and watches as families would pass by. In the far left of his vision he notices a girl singing.

_~Let's go back~_  
_~Back to the beginning~_  
_~Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned~_

The girl had long black hair that swayed in the breeze while she played a guitar._ Sophia liked Hilary Duff…_ Dick thinks absentmindedly. _Wait… did I just remember that? ... What does it matter anyways…_ Dick walks on ignoring the singing girl with the black hair and guitar.

_~Let the rain fall down~_  
_~And wake my dreams~_  
_~Let it wash away~_  
_~My sanity~_  
_~'Cause I wanna feel the thunder~_  
_~I wanna scream~_  
_~Let the rain fall down~_  
_~I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean~_

Dick was replaying his conversation with Bruce from earlier as he stood before the fence surrounding the pier a few yards away from the singing girl.

* * *

**Wayne** **Manor (4:00 P.M)**

"_Dick, I have to tell you something." Dick's head fell to one side in confusion. "It's about your sister."_

_Dick stared wide eyed at his adoptive father who motioned for him to follow him. The rest of the family stayed behind long enough for the duo to head into Bruce's office before running to ease drop through the door. Terry was sadly left with Alfred since his brothers thought he couldn't keep quiet. The two remaining bodies in the kitchen stared at each other before Terry giggled and flipped off the counter giving Alfred a heart attack. This only entertained the small toddler more. (Dick found this out later.) _

_In Bruce's office, Dick sat in one of the large cushioned chairs making him appear smaller than he already was. Bruce was typing something on his computer. He could hear his brothers shuffling behind the door and smiled inwardly. Bruce finished drawing up whatever he needed to his computer and motioned for his second oldest son to see. Dick walked over behind him and gasped audibly when he saw his face staring back at him. Getting a closer look the face had softer edges and large expressive eyes, brilliantly identical, blue eyes. The picture showed a long, thick, black braid hang around her right shoulder._

"_Is this…Is she…"_

"_Yes."_

"_How? Where is…" _

"_This was taken yesterday at the Gotham City Annual Farmers' Market." Dick's mouth could have dropped to the ground if it were that long. Bruce clicked on another tab that revealed a girl standing at attention next to another child who was wearing a white mask with a red mask over his face. Dick's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he stared at himself from three years ago. "That's…when I was…"_

"_You, as Red X, yes." He clicked on the picture making it come alive into a security feed. "This was taken when you were on a mission with Deathstroke in Melbourne. I ran your features through a face recognition database when you were missing and got this. Do you notice anything about the girl next to you?" _

"_She was…She was Black Diamond, right?... She was Black Diamond! The girl Talia was looking for!"_

"_And?"_

"_And what? It's obvious that this girl is missing, and she made Talia madder than a cow with mad cow disease."_

"_And?" Dick looked in confusion at his father who sighed and zoomed in on a scene where the girl's face was shown at the market. Two blue eyes stared off into the distance when the scene froze. Dick gasped and grabbed the screen to get a closer look. He noted a small tattoo at the corner of her right eye. It was a black diamond with two small red x's next to it just on top of her cheekbone. "Dick I don't know if you know this or not but your family is one of the four remaining lines to have what are called hyacinth blue. It's the rarest shade of blue in the world. Only two hundred people in the world have this eye color as of today."_

"_Then that means that… I was with… She couldn't speak! She helped… Wha?" Dick fell to the floor in shock, his brain trying to form coherent thoughts again. "Bruce, are you telling me that I was with my sister for six whole months without even realizing it?" Bruce nodded solemnly. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have known about her sooner!"_

"_I didn't make the connection until recently. And there's more."  
"More?"_

"_I have reason to believe this Phi person I've encountered so many times is her as well."_

"_Phi? Like the math symbol?" Dick decided to stay on the thick carpet. The Dark Knight handed him a stack of letters he kept in his desk. Dick looked through them with confusion, but bristled at the one when Jason went missing as well, three years ago. He saw that all had been signed either with _Phi G_ or with the actual symbol, phi. _

"_On the ones that were signed with just the symbol, the closing was always a _So a. _When you write out Phi in between _So_ and _a,_ you get…"_

"_Sophia! And if you put a 'G' after that… Sophia Grayson! No way!" Dick stared in shock at his sister's letters. "Then that means that she's Damian and Terry's… no wonder they can speak Romanian! And Talia…" Dick bristled at the thought of Talia al Ghul near his sister. "That diavoliţă! Did you see how she acted when she spoke of her? Like she was some sort of property or pet!..." Dick fumed inside before another thought occurred to him. "She's in the city! We have to find her!"_

"_I'm working on it. You can go now." Bruce returned to his computer._

"_How? You're just sitting here! You… we should be out there now looking for her!"_

"… _It's too…"_

"_Too what? Too early for the Dark Knight to appear? Too sudden? Not planned out? 'Everything needs at least five back up plans'…" Dick barked angrily. "She's out there Bruce! I need to find her."_

"_And you will, but not now." Bruce didn't look up from the screen, creating a barrier between father and son. Dick stormed off towards the door. "It's too risky for both you and her." Dick stopped cold with his fingers on the door knob._

"_What?"_

"_Dick, I know how much you want to find, Sophia. Believe me I would too if I was in your position, but right now Talia and her men are looking for her. If we go out to look for her it will only give clues to them. We'll have to wait until their activity dies down before we can start." Dick gripped the knob turning his knuckles white, but he sighed and conceded. "Go rest, Dick. I know how this week is for you. We'll start looking tonight on patrol if you want." Dick smiled lightly and opened the door. Three ravenettes tumbled into the office with Damian sitting on top of Tim, looking slightly guilty. _

"_She told us not to." Damian muttered making Dick strain to hear._

"_What?"_

"_She told us not to tell you about her." Damian finished. Dick's eyes once again widened at the thought._

"_Why?" Dick's voice came out in a whisper._

"_She didn't want you to remember." The Wayne family looked in shock at the small boy as he muttered Phi's message to him. Dick almost fell over again before he caught himself and rushed to his room. Damian continued since his head was down and didn't see Dick leave, but the crushed teen was already on his bed and had locked the doors._

* * *

_~I'm coming clean~_  
_~Let the rain fall~_  
_~Let the rain fall~_  
_~I'm coming...~_

Dick gazes at the girl singing and a spur of desperation floods him as he rushes over to see her face. _Please let it be her._ As he drew nearer the girl's head springs up towards the opposite direction Dick was in and waved a hand to some approaching figures. Those figures were a big muscular man, a lithe woman, and a brother. The girl runs up to them and hugs them fiercely smiling at them before turning back to collect her things. When Dick finally saw her face what he saw made him want to break down and cry because what he saw were two blue eyes for the briefest moment before returning to their original brown. Once more the young hero looks upon the family of four and sees his family happy and together, but they dissolve away leaving an empty hole in Dick's heart. The boy continues walking back into the throngs of people spotting a very distinct red in the crowd with a bright bushy yellow tail following behind.

"Hey how was your impromptu date?" Dick smirked, hiding his sadness, as Wally and Artemis squeezed out of the massive crowd.

"There you are, Robin!" Artemis states blatantly ignoring the boy's question. "We were looking all over for you. Megan and Connor went back home already because Megan wanted to start dinner."

"Uh huh sure you were looking for me. I don't think I was near the prize games. Is that a stuffed squid pillow?"

"We made some pit stops along the way." Wally smiled sheepishly. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing much just walked." Artemis was a little concerned about her friend's lackluster. Wally pats him hand on wonder boy's shoulder.

"They're proud of you, just remember that." Wally smiles which in turn makes Dick return the favor with a small sad smile. Artemis is confused but says nothing as they head back to the mountain. After another fifteen minutes of silence and walking the trio of friends enter the mountain. "I wonder what's for dinner. Hey M'gann!" Artemis and Dick roll their eyes at their food-obsessed friend and head for the kitchen after him.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Crime Alley (6:16 PM)**

Sophia sat under her little box hugging her knees to her chest as she sang along to the radio playing up in one of the apartments.

_~Let the rain fall down~_  
_~And wake my dreams~_  
_~Let it wash away~_  
_~My sanity~_  
_~'Cause I wanna feel the thunder~_  
_~I wanna scream~_  
_~Let the rain fall down~_  
_~I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean~_

_~Let's go back~_  
_~Back to the beginning~_

* * *

**A/N: So that's done... please review **


	13. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I'm thinking of updating every two days but I don't have enough chapters for that yet. So enjoy these while I mull around my brain for more ideas. Thanks!**

* * *

**Gotham City (March 31, 2011)  
Crime Alley (11:55 P.M)  
**

_~I need another story~  
~Something to get off my chest~  
~My life gets kinda boring~  
~Need something that I can confess~  
~'Til all my sleeves are__ stained __red~_

Jason halts his flight across Gotham at the sound of music coming from the most notorious alleyways in the infamously crime riddled city. There was a haunting undertone within it along with rhythmic clinks and thumps of metal. Confused at the thought of hearing music in Crime Alley, he jumps up onto the ledge of one of the buildings overlooking the alley. Swinging from the various pipes connecting the buildings was a small figure, singing.

_~Thought you saw me wink, no~  
~I've been on the brink, so~_

Jason climbs down one of the various fire escapes to get a closer look. Dressed in a stained camisole and shorts, the masked teen spies a girl performing aerial tricks off of the metal pipes. _It's the girl from Ravenswood_! Jason peers miffed at the girl who had a forlorn face as she flew through the air, weaving around the pipes. (A/N: Think of it like uneven bars in gymnastics only higher and farther spaced apart. And the pipes are a little thicker.)

_~So I'm gonna give all my secrets away~_

_~This time, don't need another perfect lie~_

_~Don't care if critics ever jump in line~_

_~I'm gonna give all my secrets away~_

_~My God, amazing how we got this far~_

The girl flies up towards the highest pipe and flips herself to sit on top. From her sitting position, she bends her back so that she hangs by her knees holding her ankles, creating a sort of loop. Jason watches in horror and awe as she releases her grip of the pipe letting her fall a full story before catching the pipe below her after twisting sideways on her way down. _This is the same kind of fearless, reckless, stunts Dickie does whenever he's upset or angry…_ Jason lurks in the shadows deep in thought. _And she's singing! This girl is either amazing or insane._ He watches as the girl continued to sing in the most notorious alleyway in Gotham City. _Definitely insane._

_~Oh, got no reason, got no shame~_

_~Got no family, I can blame~_

_~Just don't let me disappear~_

_~I'ma tell you everything~_

The girl swings rapidly on one of the lower pipes before tucking her body into a ball, flipping at least three times, and then catching herself in a handstand on another pipe. Afterwards she uses the pipe as a balance beam walking up and down the thick pipe on her hands. In the dim lighting Jason notice her blue eyes sparkle with unshed tears. Silently he reaches out to her as if to let her know she had him for support.

"Black Falcon." Jason's comm buzzes in his ear causing him to jump a bit, hitting his head on one of the pipes. The sound reverberates through the unusually quiet alley. All sound in the alley freezes.

"Shit. What is it, Robin?" he snarls quietly into his comm.

The younger bird cackles a bit at his brother's frazzled tone before adding, "Just wanted to say hey. You got anything interesting? I'm a bit lonely." The girl had stopped singing and vaulted over to his hiding place.

"Shit. I gotta go." He cuts off his line as the girl stood in front of him. Even though Jason was hidden in the shadows, his black attire blending perfectly into the background, he still presses himself against the wall. She glances around in confusion at his direction before having a realization. She smirks, flipping back onto another pipe, leaving him confused and wanting to follow her. So he does. He slides out of the shadows into the dimly lit alley. Memories of his times on the streets flood back to him sending chills down his spine. _I'm okay. It's different now. I don't live here anymore_. He breathes out calming the turmoil within him as he looks ahead to a semi-large box leaning against the far left wall where the girl sat patiently waiting for him. She motions for him to join her, patting a square of cardboard. Cautiously he squats down with his back facing the wall so he had eyes on both ends of the dark alley. He eyes the alley noting all the little details of his surroundings and concluded no threat was there. Jason whips his masked face towards the girl who stared silently at him waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. When he finally looked back at her she smiled brightly.

You've been watching me. Her eyes speaks again causing a minor freak out of Jason. He gathers himself and clears his throat.

"No! I mean yes... I mean no... Ugh! So… uh you come here often?" he tried to change the topic making the girl giggle.

I live here for now.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but it's dangerous here. Don't you have a place to stay? I'm sure your parents would be worried. I mean…" Jason looked at the small girl who had tears in her eyes as she remembers a memory. "Oh shit I'm sorry! Don't cry! Umm… umm… It's okay. I'm sorry." He lets her shed a few more tears before she wipes them away angrily as if she were mad at herself for crying in front of him. The girl opens her mouth as if to say something but decides against it and shakes her head, looking off into the bleakness sadly. Scratching the back of his neck Jason coughs awkwardly. She glances back at him with such a sad expression that Jason could feel his heart break.

They died on this day, my parents. Jason stills in shock at her sudden confession. The old steam clock that stood at the end of the alley stroke midnight with a release of white steam. It was a Thursday, April 1, the same day that Dick's parents had fallen, the day he lost his family, the day he became Robin. It was a cruel joke to play on such a day. _Dick! _Jason thought remembering how his little brother was on this day each year. _I'm lonely. _Jason widens his eyes as he remembers his brother's words. He peers towards the heart wrenching girl with indecision. For some reason he wanted to protect this girl but at the same time he had to be Dick's big brother, the one who was there for him to cry on. The girl smiles grimly as if she could read his internal conflict. I'm fine. You should go. Jason does a double take at her.

"What are you talking about?"

I have somewhere to go. Her eyes move up through the steaming pipes that she was just flying on. A shadow floats across the edge of the right apartment building. I think you have company. She picks up her guitar case, getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Wait a minute…" Jason gazes after her with confusion before he hears someone jump down behind him. Turning he brandishes a batarang posed to take out any threat. He immediately drops it though when he sees his little brother looking down at the dirt riddled ground.

"Robin?" He calls to his brother who rushes over to him and launched himself into a hug. Jason braced himself for impact but still fell to the ground under his brother's weight. "Need to lay off the fat cakes, little bird." A tiny giggle wafts into the air but only for a second before soft whimpers fill the alleyway. "Shh. It's okay. There, there." Jason soothes as he pulls him and his brother to the cardboard box he had sat next to earlier for support as his brother cried. Up on the rooftop where Dick had jumped from, a pair of blue watering eyes watches the two brothers with a soft sad smile. Said eyes looked up to the heavens but then curled up next to one of the air vents crying.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything related to DC Universe or the songs (unless otherwise noted). As always thanks for reading and please review. **


	14. April Fool's

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the uber late updates... Just started college and it's been hectic. But here's the next couple chapters. Hopefully I'll get to write more when I'm not so busy. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Disclaimer: If I did own DC Universe I would still have Young Justice and the Justice League on tv still but I don't own them so I can't really do anything but this silly story. **

* * *

**Gotham City (April 1, 2011)**

**Gotham City Cemetery (7:30 A.M)**

Rain mockingly pours down from the bright sunny sky as a figure walks through the rows of graves. The hooded shadow silently approaches a pair of tombstones before crouching down to place flowers on the dirt. – Here lies John Grayson: Beloved Father, Faithful Husband, and Extraordinary Performer. – A single white rose rests before the tombstone while the other held a white carnation. – Here lies Mary Grayson: Beloved Mother, Faithful Wife, and Extraordinary Performer. – The rain drenches the figure as tears escape its black eyelashes, the blue gaze never wavering from the graves before it. In the distance a mockingbird sings alongside a robin in a single melody. Two hands grips fistfuls of dirt as memories flood back into the present. The screams of terror-stricken people fill the air before the dreadful crunch of bone splattering on the hard dirt ground. Every sight, sound, and smell replays in rapid repetition crippling the figure even more. Eventually the rain stops leaving a soggy figure curled up before the two graves. Moments later the person hears footsteps on the wet cobbled pathway and quickly gathers itself before vanishing completely. As the other person halts at the deceased Graysons tombs, the former figure was already gone and on the streets of Gotham City.

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor (7:45 A.M)**

Inside Gotham's resident millionaire's mansion, all was quite allowing Alfred a few moments of peace before he hears a noise. The butler heads up the stairs in search for the nuisance. Immediately as he enters the first bedroom he encounters the room's occupant still slept soundly, completely dead to the world even with four alarm clocks screaming at once. Alfred shakes his head disapprovingly before shutting off the nuisances, leaving a certain sixteen year old still comatose. His next ward's room on the other hand was unsurprisingly empty. With a sigh, he leaves for the next room where he finds Tim sitting at his computer typing furiously away.

"Master Timothy! What on Earth are you doing out of bed?" Alfred walks over to the recently injured boy. "Dr. Thompkins specifically told you to not be up and about for the next three days."

"Oh, hey Alfred. It's cool I just need to figure this out and then I'll be back in bed before Jason wakes up." Alfred sighs and ushers the young Wayne back into bed. Tim shoots up in a fit of excitement before his wound caught him. "Yes! Ow!" He clutches his chest as Alfred helps him back under the covers. "So Alfred, what were you coming in here for?"

"Only to check on a matter, Master Timothy. Please rest. I do not want to explain to Master Bruce why your bandages fell apart, again." The British butler exits the room after placing Tim's second computer, laptop, on his bed so he could continue whatever he was looking at. Alfred didn't even bother to go into the youngest Waynes' room; for before he reached the door, a blur of black hair flew past him giggling. A rather colorful Damian pursued the blur, who Alfred had inferred as Terry, yelling various things in Romanian, Arabic, and English. Dick trudges up the staircase before being tackled by a toddler sized projectile knocking the wind out of him.

"Terry?" Dick glances down at the sheepish three year old when Damian's voice echoed through the hall.

"Terry! Te puţin Bozo! Vino înapoi aici!" _You little Bozo! Come back here!_ Dick's face has confusion etched across his face as the four year old stalked through the hall. On any other day a marker-covered Damian would have Dick rolling on the floor laughing his heart out, but today he was not Dick Grayson. He was a boy whose life had shattered on this day, this awfully mocking day. With a heavy sigh he picks up Terry who was giggling like a mad person and Damian before heading to their bedroom. Dick dumps the youngest Wayne on to his bed making him bounce into the air before peeling off his drenched hoodie. Terry squeals in happiness as he flew through the air and flip backwards to land back on his feet. Damian just sighs and grabs the smaller child into a headlock. "Ceea ce este greşită cu tine?" _What is wrong with you?_ Terry's only reply was to laugh loudly and hug his brother.

"Aveţi nevoie sa zambesti mai mult, frate, ca Dickie. " _You need to smile more, brother, like Dickie._ Dick smiles slightly as he listened to his younger siblings' conversation before remembering his only remaining blood relative didn't want him to remember her as a part of his family. Dick's smile quickly travels south as his depression worsens from his thoughts alerting Terry. The small toddler glances over at his brother carefully before rushing over the massive king-sized bed to his pillow where a chibi bat laid. As quickly as he went over there Terry comes back and pushes his beloved stuffed animal into Dick's arms. Dick stares at the bat in confusion as Damian rolls his eyes and presses one of the ears. A guitar strums through the room as the familiar tune washes over Dick.

_~ I remember tears streaming down your face~_

_~When I said, "I'll never let you go~_

Damian curls up around a pillow as the song lulled him into a quiet stupor, calming him. Terry had crawled into Dick's lap to listen with his stunned brother. Said boy was being pulled back into his memories trying to figure out the reason behind the lyrics.

_~When all those shadows almost killed your light~  
~I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"~  
~But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~  
_

"_Hey! Frate, hai să joace ascundă şi să caute!"(4) _Brother, let's play hide and seek! _A small five year old Sophia grabbed her brother's arm as they raced to the Big Top. "Revedere, maică!" _Bye, mommy! _Mary Grayson stared back at her energetic offspring as they waved frantically before tumbling the rest of the way to the center ring._

"_Speak English, my little birds! English!" She laughed when she felt a presence behind her._

"_Ah let them speak Romanian, Mary. Kids these days tend to forget their roots." The mother turned to see a smiling ring master staring after her children. She sighed before smiling back._

"_They need the practice, Mr. Haley." John came up behind the two. _

"_John as I have told you many times, call me Jack. We're practically family, here. And besides once their schooling picks up you'll be wishing they spoke more of their original language." The adults laughed while the children squealed with joy inside the tent. _

"_Dickie! I made a …saa.. sun… o melodie! Listen!" _A song! _The young Grayson listened as his sister sang her sad melody surprisingly well, in English no less. _

"_Minunat,_ _soră." (5)_ Beautiful, sister._ Dick clapped. "It sad, though." His sister just shrugged._

"_It pretty, da?"_

"_Da. Meu favorit." _Yes, my favorite._ Sophia's face lit up with pride before they continued practicing their tricks though to them it was more of a game than anything else._

_~Don't you dare look out your __window__ darling~  
~Everything's on fire~  
~The war outside our door keeps raging on~  
~Hold on to this lullaby~  
~Even when the music's gone~  
~Gone~  
_

Dick remembers the same song when he was in Gotham City for the first time when he was unaware of his missing twin. Right before meeting Zucco, he heard a small voice behind one of the elephant cages. He had gone over to investigate the eerily familiar song when he bumped into the mobster.

_~Just close your eyes~  
~The sun is going down~  
~You'll be alright~  
~No one can hurt you now~  
~Come morning light~  
~You and I'll be safe and sound~  
_

When the song finishes Dick find a wide eyed Tim staring back at him. "Tim? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard the song before. I thought… I thought she was…" Dick stares in confusion at his brother before a thought dawns on him.

"You've heard this? When? Where? By who?" He jumps off the bed causing the sleepy Terry to fly into his other sibling. Damian grunts from the extra weight while Tim looked at the floor.

"Drake, go back to your bed before I bite your legs off." Damian growls at his injured brother. Though he would never admit it out loud, Damian had developed a level of respect for the Wayne family's middle child. Tim's face scrunches up in pain as the stitches pulled causing alarm to the other siblings. Dick immediately carries the injured Bat back to his room with two stragglers following his heels. Once back in his bed Tim lets out a labored sigh while Dick just seems more torn.

"Tuesday… No, Saturday, when we went to the mall and you guys ditched me."

"We said we were sor…" Dick begins before Tim's hand stops him.

"Like I was saying. On Saturday I ran into some trouble with a few goons…"

"What?" Dick exclaims.

"Shut up! If you wanted to hear the story than don't interrupt!" Tim yells before clutching his chest and breathes slowly to ease the pain. "Anyways, I met this girl who defended me from those guys. She had this weird control over them. When she spoke it was like you had to obey her. She ordered the men to turn themselves in, and they did! Then she sang that song to calm me down. She was a total mute again after that though. Refused to speak, normally, like it'd hurt her or something… now would be great commenting time."

"Normally? How do you speak differently? What did she look like?"

"Well it was like she spoke to you but in your head, like a psychic, and she had these strange tattoos around her eyes which were blue like yours, and …"

"Why the hell did no one wake me up!" The eldest brother bellows through the halls running into Tim's room most likely after realizing Dick wasn't in his. "Oh hey Timmy how you holding?"

"Jay, it's spring break remember?" Dick states monotonously.

"I'm fine, really, guys." Tim says at the same time. Jason takes a moment to hear both of them before fist pumping the air.

"Woo! Completely forgot about that!" The brothers looks at their eldest with skeptical gazes.

"And we're supposed to look up to this guy?" Dick tsks as the other boys giggle.

"Gee, thanks." Jason deadpans. "So what are we doing today?"

"You are taking these two," Dick shoves the youngest Waynes into the eldest's arm, "to the park, Bruce's orders." Jason rubbed his face grudgingly while an eager Terry bounced around and stoic Damian waited.

"Park! Park! Vom merge în parc!" (6) _We're going to the park!_ Terry squeals while climbing his brother.

"Get off, Terry!" Damian groans as he falls to the floor from the extra weight. "Stop speaking Romanian!"

"Nu! Îmi place să vorbesc română mai bine decât limba engleză pentru că maică ne-a învăţat!"(7) _No! I like speaking Romanian better than English because mommy taught us!_ Dick stiffens at the mention of his sister again.

"Hey Dick," Tim coughs out while lying on his pillows. Dick turns his head towards his brother.

"What?"

"You didn't hear the reason why she said what she said to Damian you know."

"What's there to hear? She didn't want me to remember that she's my sister, what more could there possibly be to that?"

"Well, she only said that because she didn't want to ruin your happiness by knowing she was still out there alone because she knew you'd feel guilty." Dick opens his mouth before closing it in realization that it was true. Ever since he found out about his sister, he felt immense guilt whenever he was with his brothers, surrounding him with love and attention, while she had no one, and the fact that she was with the League of Shadows didn't ease the guilt any less. "Even after seven years, she said you'd still be the same brother she's known, even after your parents' death." Damian continues to explain while Dick just wanted to go to the Cave to think. "She even told us what to say to you if this happened. She said, 'let him soak in the information. He'll probably want to do some aerial stunts to think.' And I'm guessing that means you'd like to go now right?" Sophia's foresight renders the older Wayne brothers in shock. The family falls into silence.

"When we go to park?" Terry's upside-down face meets Jason's as he drapes himself over the sixteen year old's head with his legs standing on his shoulders. Jason groans slightly before lifting the hyperactive child off his head.

"After breakfast, Little T." Terry flips out of Jason's hands and lands on top of Damian who just rolls his eyes when he finished face planting the carpet, marker streaks still covering his small face. The able-bodied boys walked to the kitchen where Alfred had just finished making pancakes. Dick disappeared to the Cave's gym where his aerial rope course hanged over the entire cavern. Alfred went to check on Tim with his breakfast in hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Enterprises (8:10 A.M)**

Outside the famous company a lone figure stood beside the entrance's shrubs shivering in her water logged clothes. She watched as the business personnel walked pass her completely oblivious. She sighed as she leaned against the wall facing the sun. It was an unnaturally warm day and she had hoped with all the reflective panels on the building behind her, her clothes would dry faster. The freak shower left her completely drenched and she didn't want to spend Paula's money if possible. Her clothes had dried considerably within the half hour she had arrived but her hair still retained enough water to keep Aquaman hydrated for a few hours. Sighing she decided to set up her guitar here before the guards noticed her.

_~When we were younger~_

_~You said to me ~_

_~That you would, be there to, catch me when I fell~_

_~Years have gone by~_

_~And you've gone to somewhere so far away~_

_~Where are the arms that were so strong~_

_~Where have the warm embraces gone~_

_~I'm still the little girl - afraid of falling~_

_~But you're not here, to catch me anymore~_

_~So I'll look higher, towards the sky~_

_~I'm stronger now than I've ever been before~_

_~But I'm alone, constantly cold~_

_~People walkin' past me, for so long~_

_~But no matter where you are~_

_~No matter where I go~_

_~Your words will lift me up~_

_~And I will stand and walk~_

_~I'm up above, with no one around me~_

_~Physically, I'm just another empty space - waiting to fall~_

_~I'm unraveling, unraveling at the seams~_

_~But I will be strong~_

_~Strong for you for me~_

_~So I can catch myself alone~_

_~So don't catch me~_

Sophia draws a shaky breath when her melody finished unaware of the security guards behind her with eyes gleaming or the small pile of money in her case.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." One of the guards coughs out wiping away a stray tear. Sophia simply bows her head and packs up. Without another word the emotionally moved guards watch the nomadic girl blend into the early morning crowd.

"What's going on here?" A slightly gruff voice inquires behind the guards. Said guards turn to see their employer standing with a charming smile.

"Mr. Wayne! We were just…"

"Giving a girl some directions." The guards stammered for some strange reason. "Nothing to worry about, sir."

"I keep telling you guys to stop calling me, sir. This is a business, not a military. Lighten up boys." Bruce smiles and heads back into the building.

**Gotham City**

**Ravenswood Park (9:02 A.M)**

"Terry! Slow down!" Jason calls after the hyperactive child while carrying Damian on his back. The trio of boys had been at the park for little over an hour now and Jason was already more exhausted than if he had gone on patrol for three days straight. The kid runs from one side of the playground to the other with enough energy of a hyped up speedster. Every once in awhile Damian would join in chasing the blur of his brother before tiring out as well. "How in the world, does he still have energy?" Jason struggles for air after the fifteenth run across the park. They eventually find themselves back at the entrance of the park signaling the end of the park visit. Within seconds Terry spots an ice cream parlor and drags his brothers towards the shop. Jason sighs and throws the boy over his shoulder walking away from the store with Damian holding his hand.

"It's morning, Little T. Ice cream is for after lunch."

"But Jay…!" The toddler whines to deaf ears.

"It'll make your teeth rot out of your head." Jason replies. "Then you'll be like Old Man Jenkins." The sixteen year old wraps his lips over his teeth to cover them forming a toothless smile. Terry yelps in horror at the thought of his teeth falling out.

"I'll never have ice cream again!" Damian just rolls his eyes at his brother's naivety. Their older brother chuckles and lets Terry walk on his own next to Damian. The two younger brothers hold hands while waiting at a traffic light. The trio waits in front of the group of people wanting to cross the busy street. Damian and Jason were talking about some video Dick had shown them when Terry sprints into the street with a cry.

"Maică!" Terry shouts as he runs towards a girl with a guitar case strapped to her back also waiting for the walk signal to come on before he tripped in the middle. Damian sprints after his impulsive brother after noticing his hand missing from his own. He scolds his brother while pulling him to his feet. The crowd looks on in horror as a speeding truck came around the corner towards the two children.

"_**Terry! Damian!**_"

**Gotham City**

**The streets**

"Lady Talia, I'm not picking up the signal anymore. Perhaps she's left the state?" A meek man cowers in front of the assassin gazing fiercely at him.

"Impossible, her little brats are here and since she's taken on the roll of motherhood she will stay near them. She will have to speak eventually. Keep looking." Seconds later a mechanical beeping resounds through the armored truck. "We'll see each other soon, my pet."

Jason just gapes at the scene before him before snapping out of it when he heard the truck's horn. The girl sprints to the fallen children as the truck drew nearer. Screams from the driver indicates a malfunction in the engine meaning the truck was out of control. Sophia grabs Damian and throws him back towards Jason who was running towards them. Completely caught off guard, the sixteen year old fell backwards when his brother collided with him successfully knocking the air out of his lungs.

Sophia then launches Terry after his brother just as the truck surged at them. The crowd watches with a bated breath as Sophia jumps up into the air hoping to hop onto the truck's hood, but instead, her ankle gets caught sending her flipping through the air. She twists herself and her guitar into a back flip while grabbing hidden pins from her guitar straps and throwing them at the screeching tires. Immediately upon impact the pins pierce the rubber tires and successfully popping them allowing the truck to slow to a stop. The crowd cheers when she limped into view. Jason had finally regained himself after the second child projectile knocked him and Damian over. Said boys quickly gather themselves up before rushing into the open arms of their mother.

Jason never knew Damian could show that many emotion in a minute. Terry was speaking rapid fire in Romanian while Sophia smiled brightly at the boys.

"**Let's go to the sidewalk**_**.**_" She ushered the young children back to safety all the while looking around her, cringing ever so slightly. Damian's face was split in two as he walked back over to a surprised Jason. "**Never do that again, do you hear me, Terrance Kyle Wayne**?" Terry hangs his head in shame as he is handed back to Jason. Jason watches as the girl before him contorts in pain when two strong men came up behind her.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jason sets the frightened Terry next to a very wide eyed Damian. Jason lunges at the men as they drag Sophia to an opened army green van only to be struck with a taser. He could see Talia's eyes glitter with anticipation as the girl was thrown into the vehicle, eyes wide with fear, before the door slams shut and the vehicle speeds away. Jason reaches out for her from his prone position on the ground, but it was too late. The truck, Talia, and a soon to be tortured girl were gone. All that remained was Sophia's faded blue guitar case lying on its side from when it was tossed aside. The crowd witnessing the ordeal were putting away their cameras or calling their friends to recap the events that they saw.

"Dammit!" Jason pounds the asphalt in a fit of anger while Terry and Damian slump to the ground staring blankly at the spot where Sophia was kidnapped, tears rolling down both boys' faces.

"Now, my pet, I think we need to clip your wings again. A quick dip in the Lazarus Pit will do wonders for you." Sophia tried to suppress her fear, tried being the emphasized word. The green van rolls through Gotham's streets to an abandoned warehouse. The former circus performer pulls against her restraints as the entourage walked towards an army grade black helicopter. She is thrown into the cabin and situated between two men facing her former master. The ravenette opens her mouth but was quickly halted when she feels something attach to her back. Her spine arches as a giant surge of electricity coursed through her veins.

What?

"That my dear, is a very early prototype of a musculoskeletal inhibitor cell block." Sophia's eyes widen even more.

No…

"Oh yes my pet, I have the ability to control your movements with just a button. Every time I press these buttons," She held out a remote with a black button and a red button. "I can see and hear everything you do but my favorite is that I can send enough electricity to your body to inhibit a Bengal tiger. Let's try it, shall we?" Screams of agony pierce the afternoon sky as the group headed out towards the Arabian desert.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	15. Black Cardinal Returns

**Arabian Desert (April 1, 2013)**

**Crossed the International Dateline (5:23 P.M)**

The sound from the helicopter propellers thunders in the silent passenger area while all eyes were set before the tall Arabian woman. Talia peers out the window, her eyes shining with sadistic glee when she spots the lone cave in the vast sand dunes.

"Look my pet, your favorite place on Earth." Sophia refuses to lift her attention from the metal floor, her hands gripping her knees tightly to stop her trembling from showing. "We come so often. It's amazing what my sister did, making these pits reusable." Talia sighs in content as the helicopter descended to the sandy ground below. Just as the doors slid open Talia's side pocket rings urgently. Sophia prayed to the heavens for some sort of mercy. "Hello? … What? Those imbeciles? I thought I made my opinion clear about them… Then why send them at all? ... Two days ago? … They are the most unreliable, insufferable… That was a bull headed decision… You're impossible! ... I'm sorry I did not mean to disrespect… Yes, my team will be on our way, father." Talia shrieks in frustration as she tosses her phone to the ground, shattering the screen entirely while she stomped around kicking and screaming curses. The others wait for their leader to recompose herself while Sophia tries desperately to twist free of her bonds silently thanking whoever heard her pleas. Her actions freeze immediately as the infuriated Arabian stormed up to her.

"Count your lucky stars, my pet. Your retraining will have to wait. We have a mission." The team loads the helicopter once more becoming airborne. The pilot spoke something in his microphone to Talia who grips her head with frustration and responded with a curt, "fine." An hour later the helicopter lands in a remote air field next to a waiting military transport aircraft. The team transfers transportation, loading into the cargo storage where they found it to be remodeled for human occupancy. Along the sides were benches to sit on and a small kitchenette in the far corner to eat at. In the center was a ringed platform similar to a wrestling ring. A changing area was marked off with curtains for uniform dressing. Sophia was about to sit at one of the benches when she felt a push into the curtained room.

"We can't have you giving yourself away again. I'm sure you'd like to see a familiar face." Talia's voice cackles around her ears as she gapes in horror at the limp body before her. _No, it can't be_! Sophia backs into one of the corners of the fabric-made room. _I burned it! Why?_ She chokes out a sound between a sob and a scream.

"Don't you love it? We had it remade since your last one mysteriously vanished. Hurry up and try it on before I come in there to help." Sophia remains silent, fear etched on her face as she gaze fell upon the mask of Black Cardinal. The empty eye holes seemed to cackle hysterically with glee at the return of their former hostage as the cargo plane took off down the runway.

* * *

**Happy Harbor (April 1, 2011)**

**Mount Justice (10:45 A.M)**

"The League apprehended four operatives from the League of Shadows two days ago at S.T.A.R Labs for biological research and technology in Tulsa, Oklahoma. At this moment in time their objective remains unclear; however, the Shadows always have a standby team waiting if the mission fails, to finish the job. This is why the six of you will be going in to do reconnaissance." Batman's gravelly voice resounds through the debriefing room as the six young heroes watch the holographic screens showing the mission's detail. "The League also believes that this girl," a picture of a young nine year old girl wearing black clothing pulled up onto the screen. She had a black, Kevlar-lined, hooded tunic that came down to her upper thigh with two utility belts strapped across her shoulder and waist. Twin knife holders were attached above her knees, a third up her small thighs. Her legs were wrapped in what appeared to be leggings but in actuality they were electronic muscular enhancers. The feet were covered with black steel-toed boots, but the most notable about her was at the top of her body. Her mouth and nose were covered with what seemed to be the lower part of a ninja mask, a large red X laid in the position of her mouth. The mask continued up her face leaving only two, large, diamond, cut outs for her eyes. From her two pigtails were four thin feathers. The girl had the bluest eyes the team had ever seen, well most of them anyways.

"Her alias is the Black Cardinal. This picture was taken four years ago. She was also known to the world as Black Diamond later; so through the face altering program this is what she will look like now." Sophia's face popped up onto the screen making a certain bird tense with a mixture of emotions. The picture still had his sister in her Black Cardinal outfit but her hair was longer, and at the corner of her eyes were two distinct tattoos that made Robin grit his teeth. Under her left eye was a red X flanked by two, smaller, black diamonds while her right eye had a Black diamond in the center with two smaller red X's next to it. Subconsciously, Dick rubbed his left shoulder where his cape covered. M'gann looked over at the youngest hero in confusion as she felt waves of emotion roll off of the boy but returned her attention to Batman. "She is highly trained in stealth and assassination. The League does not have enough data on her to give you a full profile but be on guard at all times. Do not engage with her in battle under any circumstances, understood?" The team nodded. Kaldur looked at the holographic tablet.

"Coordinates acquired. We will leave immediately." The team packed up their things when Kaldur remembered he had left his water bearers on the kitchen counter. When he picked them up a small cylindrical item rolled to the floor. Curious Kaldur grabbed the vial and read the label as he went to the bioship. – _No. 00021340-784. Date: 03/21/2010. R. Grayson. 1007 Mountain Drive Gotham, US 02137. Take when undergoing anaphylactic seizure. Epinephrine. Use before 04/21/2010._ – _Who is R. Grayson_? Kaldur thought to himself as he sat down in front of the bioship. He ran through the possibilities of heroes present at the Cave as he strapped into his seat. He looked at the team behind him and saw Robin. _Robin! That must be what the R stands for… right? I will have to ask him after the mission._

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs for Biological Research and Technology (Yesterday)**

**Tulsa, Oklahoma (8:50 A.M)**

"Approaching destination. ETA two minutes." M'gann's voice echoed in the ship. As the bioship hovered over the fence the occupants slipped out from a portal on the underside, dropping silently to run to the entrance. "_**Is everyone linked up?**_"

"_**I'm here.**_" Artemis stated first.

"_**Here**_" Connor answered.

"_**What's up everyone?**_" Wally struck a superhero pose. (A/N: It's funny cuz he's a super hero… okay just keep reading.)

"_**I am online.**_" Kaldur looked around for the youngest member only to find him gone again. Wally noticed as well and groaned.

"_**I thought we told him not to do that anymore!**_"

"_**Chill, KF, just needed to hack the security codes. We're in, let's go!**_" Robin's signature cackle rises through the air. The rest of the team just sighs at the bird's antics before following in through a loading dock at the side of the building. Inside the team immediately finds themselves in a storage facility of some sort and goes to the various support beams above the floor for a clearer vantage point. In the morning light their figures were covered so that anyone who looked up only got a face full of sun. They split into two groups to run along the beams to where the villains were. Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad took off to the center of activity while Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash snuck off the beams to the ground for a ground view.

"_**Can you guys see what they're stealing?**_" Robin asked as he watched forklifts move crates of material into an armored truck. KF placed his goggles over his eyes to magnify the labels. Even with the extra help he couldn't read the small print.

"_**It says Low Thermal Conductivity Insulation but I can't see the small print.**_"

"_**That's fine, but the stuff they're transporting, not so much. With that much insulation they could plant a bomb under any building and the bomb squad wouldn't be able to detect it in time.**_" The team gazed at the large crates with new found determination.

"_**We can't let them have it then.**_" Connor growled before stepping out of his hiding place.

"_**Connor, no!**_" M'gann yelled to no avail as the Superman clone charged the armored truck.

"_**We can never do this the easy way, can we?**_" Artemis face palmed while ducking a stray bullet.

"_**Well there's no helping it now. Come on!**_" Robin and Aqualad jumped down on top of two thugs shooting at Superboy. Kid Flash already took most of the guns from the men. Artemis looked around with her bow aimed to shoot when a hard kick pushed her off the beams. The archer flipped in order for her to land on her feet. She let loose an arrow at the hidden shadow barely missed hitting its shoulder. Another villain came up behind her only to get an arrow blown up at his feet. The hidden shadow flew down to the fights and struck Wally from behind on the neck successfully rendering him unconscious. The figure moves silently behind the towers of boxes to M'gann who was levitating boxes and throwing them at the enemy. With only a second to sense the figure's presence M'gann quickly falls to the floor from a blow to the back.

"_**M'gann!**_" Superboy rushes over to his girlfriend and struck out at the figure causing it to crash backwards into the boxes. A small feminine grunt echoes in Connor's ears as she pulls large wooden splinters from her arms. Connor's eyes narrow when Black Cardinal stepped into view. The girl moved in an almost a robotic fashion her joints moving stiffly. She was obviously hurt from the fall with blood dripping from her arms and legs, but she didn't show it. "_**Guys I found Black Cardinal.**_"

"_**What? Never mind. Do not engage, Superboy, I repeat do not engage.**_" Robin's almost frantic voice ran over the mind link.

"_**Too late. She hurt M'gann.**_" Connor roars as he leapt towards the girl.

"_**Superboy!**_" Robin finishes knocking out his foes before running towards his sister. He watches in horror as Connor flung her across the room making her fall into an empty storage crate splintering the wood into her back and legs. There was a distinct crack of bone as she crumpled onto the concrete floor. She struggles to her feet seconds later shaking violently but proceeds to grab her twin blades from the knife holders flying towards the Boy of Steel. Black Cardinal was once again flung backwards but with an explosive arrow. Artemis pales as if she was going into shock when she witnesses the young girl sprawled on the floor, gripping the remains of the arrow, gasping for air. Wally slowly wakes up and runs over to see what the team was surrounding. Mysteriously the girl continued to rise despite her otherwise mortally wounding injuries. Kaldur sneaks behind her only to find a foot flying towards his face. He dodges it easily and follows with a quick rabbit punch to her gut making her gasp for air. Wally glances at her before looking at the distracted brother. Robin tries to think of a way to stop his team from damaging his sister even more when Kaldur slumps to the floor onto his knees. Sophia, no, Black Cardinal stood before the Atlantian with her blades posed at his throat when two bird-a-rangs knocks them out of her hands. Her masked face twists automatically towards her brother, the only clue that it was indeed his sister glistened with unshed tears as her arm mechanically reaches behind her to pull out a katana. _Run._ The blue hues seem to say. _Please run away now!_ Robin's eyes widens as his sister speeds towards him with her sword posed to go through his chest.

The Boy Wonder disappears into the shadows leaving his sister to look around and face Wally instead. Robin quickly rushes to Miss Martian who had recovered from her blow. "_**Miss M, can you go into Black Cardinal's mind? I think there's someone controlling her.**_"

"_**I can try but I'm still a little foggy from my fall.**_" M'gann's eyes glows green as she entered Sophia's mind. Brief images floated across her vision making her almost gag from the horrendous nature of them. Sophia immediately feels her presence and attempts to push her out.

"_What are you doing? You mustn't be here! Please go! You don't want to be in here when…_" Sophia and M'gann scream as electricity courses through Sophia's body. With one last push, Sophia kicks M'gann out of her mind saving the Martian from any further pain. M'gann curls up in a ball and begins to rock back and forth trying to erase the images from her memory.

"_**Miss Martian, are you alright? What did you see?**_" Kaldur sneaks over to the frightened alien.

"_**She's gone through so much, too much. So much pain, she's so young; yet she's been through that much. They've been torturing her!**_" M'gann collapses from the overload of gruesome images alarming Connor who hadn't been listening. Robin and Artemis tense with anger and watch the screaming girl quiet down. The girl's breath came in shallow breaths as she tries to recover. Unnaturally Sophia rises to her feet once more and quickly rushes her brother and best friend. With two jabs to the solar plexus, Robin is left gasping for air and falls to the floor but not before seeing the guilt behind identical blue eyes. As they stare at each other another jolt of electricity flows through her body forcefully animating her joints causing her to give a quick chop to the hero's neck knocking him unconscious before turning away from him and continuing onto Artemis. She lands a hard kick to the stomach causing the archer to slam her head back against a tower of crates. Kaldur and Superboy lunge for her with Superboy reaching her first only to punch her in the face with so much force she flew back to Kid Flash who was just now getting up from his previous hit, fifteen feet away.

"Wha…?" Wally mutters before he saw Sophia lying on the floor with extreme bleeding from her face as she sputtered under her mask. She rips the lower part of her mask off to release the excess blood from cutting off her air way. Blood flows down her mouth and onto the concrete floor. "Aren't you…? Blood!" Kid Flash immediately runs away from her before passing out next to the statue that used to be Robin from the sight of blood. Sophia wipes her face and grunts as she once again got to her feet after being on the receiving end of a Kryptonian punch. Connor couldn't believe his eyes. Normally, his punches would knock out a man pumped up with Kobra Venom unconscious; so seeing a small girl who couldn't be that much older than Robin rise after so many punches was miraculous to say the least.

"_**Connor, stop!**_" M'gann's voice echoed through his skull.

"_**But she hurt you.**_" He looks over at his girlfriend who had awoken once more, her eyes pleading him to stop.

"_**She's not doing this on her own. She's being controlled somehow.**_"

"_**What?**_" Connor gapes at M'gann when a swift, very hard, kick smashed into his jaw. He whirls around to see an airborne Black Cardinal flying towards him again. He grabs her extended foot and tosses her over to Kaldur who catches her in a full Nelson hold. His eel tattoos sent electricity straight into her back. Sophia screamed to inaudible levels as the metal plate attached to her back began to burn under the excess energy. Aqualad finally releases his hold after what seemed to be forever dropping her to the cold floor. She breathes out in pain as control finally returns to her. The truck behind the trio (A/N: Aqualad, Superboy, and Black Cardinal in case you were confused) revs into life and begins to pull away towards the exit behind Robin and Kid Flash who were a good twenty feet away from the group.

"_**No**_," Sophia pushes herself up once more through sheer will power and sprints after the moving vehicle where the back door of the truck opened, gun fire erupting out of the vehicle. She spots Talia glaring maliciously in the far corner of the truck's container. The truck had just passed the two motionless boys when it hit a stray piece of broken crate making a box fall out of the back and explode before them. Sophia gasps in horror and dives in front of Robin just as a giant cloud of powder flew towards them effectively covering her entire front half and directly entering her airways. The truck rumbles away leaving a stunned Kid Flash, a coughing Robin, and a gasping Black Cardinal. Robin's coughing and Black Cardinal's gasping begin to increase to alarming rates. Kid Flash immediately recognizes the symptoms of an oncoming anaphylactic seizure from his best friend.

"Where's your pen?" He shouts to the boy as his airway began to squeeze shut. Robin searches his belt frantically and begins to sway from lack of oxygen. The two boys immediately remember the macaroon incident and the pen's location. "It's still at the Cave! Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo?" Wally rubs his head frantically trying to think of some way to save his friend completely ignoring the equally if not faster dying girl laying a few inches away from her brother. Black Cardinal reaches into her pocket and pulls out a similar pen before plunging it into her younger twin's thigh. The effects were almost instantaneous as Robin begins to breathe again, but passes out from the extended air loss.

The rest of the team huddles around the trio before a frantic Artemis pushes through to her best friend who was slowly beginning to turn purple. The archer slumps next to the small bluing girl

"Phi! Where's your pen?" She screams only to receive a shaky point at Robin's thigh. "No! Why would you do that? You can't die here! What about your brother?"

"Artemis, do you know this girl?" Artemis stiffens as Kaldur approached her while the rest of the team looked at her expectantly, well not Robin of course, before giving a nod. Kaldur looks curiously at the pen in Robin's thigh and remembers the identical pen in his pocket. He retrieves it out only to have it snatched out of his hands by a surprised archer who plunges the pen into the young ex-assassin's thigh. The purple turns to a light blue as oxygen forces its way into Sophia's body, but the medication was not enough for her because her exposure was far greater. Just as her airway closes again, Batman emerges from nowhere and stabs a second dose of the medication into her. Without another word the League shows up with the two Green Lanterns holding the armored truck in a giant green bubble. Talia was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Martian, call the bioship and return back to the Cave." Batman orders as he lifted his protégé from the floor while Wonder Woman lifted the former Shadows operative.

"These two need medical attention, A.S.A.P, Batman." Flash quips as he gazes towards the girl's bluing face again. Batman nodded and the heroes immediately rushed back to the Cave while the Green Lanterns carried the villains away to a holding facility.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor (2:32 P.M)**

"So you're saying that the girl I met at Ravenswood is Dickie's long lost twin sister and she raised Damian and Terry since they were born? Come on, that's impossible… right? And what are you doing out of bed?" Jason had just returned with the distraught toddlers where Tim was waiting in the living room. Jason had told Tim to look up the mysterious guitar girl who had saved their youngest siblings from being road kill. When Tim heard his description he immediately pulled up Bruce's file that he had hacked into earlier.

"It's all right here! And I'm bored staring at an empty window. Besides she seemed strange to you right? She sang but when she spoke it was like she was speaking through your mind wasn't it?" Jason nodded slowly.

"How do you…?" Damian snuggled closer to the eldest having just fallen asleep from the excess tearing. Terry was sleeping next to Tim with his chibi bat in a death grip.

"I've met her before too. She saved me when you jerks forgot about me at the mall."

"We apologized already!" Jason jumped at the sound of his phone ringing promptly waking the two toddlers. "Hello? … What? He had a what? … But why would he touch it if he knew he was allergic? … Yes we'll be there." Jason terminated the call and looked at his brothers who stared at him with curious gazes. "Dickie had another seizure. He just woke up and wants to see us. Tim, I don't know how you will be able to go… and we'll need disguises for you too."

"Jay, how do you think I got down here?" Tim revealed a narrow wheelchair that had a controller attached to the side. "I'll go on this."

"Alright then, let's go get you, three, some disguises."

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**Mount Justice (3:12 P.M)**

"She had four broken ribs; a collapsed lung; a broken femur; a fractured ulna; all ten broken fingers; burns to her upper to mid back; lacerations fresh and old covering her arms, torso, legs, and back…" Black Canary listed off the extensive injuries as Dick watched behind an inch thick wall of Plexiglas as his long lost twin floated in a saline tub due to the severity of her injuries. The team was looking at a far distance while their own injuries were tended to by the Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Batman was talking to Flash and Superman discussing the best way to handle the situation. Artemis came up to the window and looked with watery eyes.

"How do you know her?" Robin breaks the silence first. Artemis is surprised by the bird's sudden dialogue. Batman's protégé hadn't spoken a word since he came to when his mentor laid him down onto one of the medical bay's white beds.

"She was… umm… I met her at…" Artemis couldn't think of a way to explain her friendship to the young bird without exposing herself, but seeing as she had been waiting to muster up the courage to reveal her origins, she found the opportunity present itself. She spoke to Green Arrow, Batman, and Black Canary several times before on the matter but the responsibility on executing the plan laid in her hands. By now the entire team was bandaged and waiting to hear Artemis's answer. She sighs and pulls up a holographic screen on the Plexiglas with pictures of Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress. Batman and Green Arrow gave her a small nod in encouragement as she began to talk, "Well Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA. My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. And the rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster. And you've met my sister, Cheshire. We worked for the League of Shadows for about two years before my dad found another job, stateside. The girl behind me was, is, my best friend from the time I was living with the Shadows. I didn't want to tell you guys about them. I was afraid of what you would think of me afterwards." Black Canary stood next to her and lent her a supporting hand.

Her teammates looked at her with mixed emotions before Wally came up to her and hugged her.

"You're silly. We've been on a team now for what? Eight months now? And that's just it, we're a team." Artemis cries into the speedster's shoulder quietly as the rest of the teens pat her back.

"They grow up so fast." Flash fakes a tear only to receive a punch in the arm from Green Arrow. Robin looks over to Batman who sensed the pleading look behind the domino mask. Batman was about to give his answer when the Zeta tubes activated, announcing guests.

"Recognize Black Falcon C03. Recognize Red Robin B20. Recognize Jay C05. Recognize Oriole F01." The entire Cave turned their attention to the new arrivals. Batman almost groaned – almost, meaning he didn't because he's Batman – when he saw what his younger boys were wearing. Tim had a black cowl over his head making him seem completely bald with a red body sitting in a narrow wheelchair while the other two wore identical jump suits. Terry sported a bright yellow and black one while Damian wore a gray and navy blue one, each with a Batman symbol blazoned across the back.

"Who are they?" M'gann asked innocently while Kid Flash stifled his laughter and Robin face palmed.

"Dickie!" Terry squealed when he saw his masked brother before covering his mouth at his mistake, making the Boy Wonder groan and look over to Batman.

"Dickie? Is that your actual name?" Artemis asked this time with an almost teasing manner. Kid Flash looked like he was about to bust a gut as he held in his mirth. Batman sighs and nodded to his protégé while giving Jason the infamous Batglare, though having lived with it for so long the sixteen year old had become immune to its terrifying effects. Said teenaged vigilante shrugged and waved to his younger brother.

"My name's Richard, actually. Dickie is my nickname for my brothers and sister, only." He glared at the team with his own modified Batglare before peeling his mask away from his face. "My name's Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick." Artemis sucks in a breath before socking a punch to the boy's arm. "Ow! Artemis's best friend is actually my long lost older twin sister, Sophia Grayson." The team gasps and Connor pales as he replays his actions from the Lab in his head, deciding to stay in the back as far from the young bird as possible.

"You little brat! I sit with you every day at lunch! … No wonder you said we'd laugh about that picture! … You're Phi's brother!" Artemis gasps, a million thoughts running through her head before she remembered something and swivels around to glare at Black Falcon. "And that means you're Jason! You guys are the worst!" The boys of the Bat family laughed in unison while Batman looked like he wanted to die and the other members of Justice witnessed in confusion. "Wait if all of you are heroes then that means that Batman is…" At that moment the heart rate monitor started to beep erratically alarming everyone in the Cave. Black Canary looked into the saline tub where a flailing Sophia frantically tried to find a surface to cling to.

"That's impossible!" J'onn states. "She has enough medication to keep a polar bear asleep for two days."

M'gann slumps down in agony as waves of emotion hit her frightening everyone, especially Connor and her uncle. M'gann's eyes glow green as she enters the scared ex-assassin. Inside she found herself in a scene she didn't think anyone could go through. Sophia was tied to a rock underwater over a glowing green pit of chemicals while a submarine floated near her, a woman wearing a light tan shirt and black pants grinning with sadistic malice. The immobilized girl had cuts bleeding out at an alarming rate drawing sharks towards the cage surrounding her and the pit. Sophia was quickly losing air and blood, her vision becoming black around the edges. M'gann knew she had to pull the girl out of her nightmare before she truly believed she died again. _You must wake up! You are safe. No one will harm you. Open your eyes!_

The floating occupant heaves a large gulp of air before returning to a stupor. The younger Martian was quietly escorted out to the living room with her boyfriend and uncle. M'gann hugs herself as she recovered from the frightening sight. Sophia gasped as she looked around with panic in her eyes, her hands finally finding the edge of the tub. Again realizing the lack of water over her head, the young ex-Shadows operative gulps down giant breaths of oxygen to calm her sporadic heart. She tries to sit up in the tub but quickly realizes that the bottom of the tub is a good six inches away from her feet. Sophia finally composes herself to look around the room. The first person her eyes land on was Dick. Tears sprang from her blue eyes as the scenes replayed.

Dickie? Her eyes cry, widening with shock and her grip slips from the ledge. Just as she was going under two strong arms pulled her out and laid her on the medical bed beside her. Sophia looked up to see the green eyes of a certain Jason Todd. She dips her head in thanks again since she was too shocked to speak. Dick rushes to his sister's side, tears beginning to stream down his face. The rest of the Cave occupants glance at each other before silently agreeing to let the two handle the matter. The twins hug each other gingerly with tears streaming down their faces.

You're really here. Sophia cups her brother's cheek with her good hand. The Graysons spoke softly with each other before the medical bay's doors slid open and four boys rolled in towards the twins. Terry and Damian ran over each other trying to get to their mother.

"Maică! Eşti aici!"_Mommy! You're here!_ Terry exclaims as he used Dick as a human ladder wrapping his small arms around her neck. She scoops the small toddler in her arms before opening her arms to Damian.

"Maică! Vă sunt rănit." _Mommy! You're hurt._ The stoic toddler's gaze lingers on the various bandages covering the acrobat's body as he climbs into her wrapped arms.

Sunt bine. Este okay. _I'm fine. It's okay._ She pulls her children into a giant bear hug and lets her tears soak into their hair. Have you been practicing your English?

"Yes, mommy, we did what you told us to do." Sophia nod in approval.

Very good, my little bat. How about you, little tiger?

"I have been practicing as well." Sophia laughs lightly before her chest started to hurt again, causing the Wayne brothers to panic.

I'm fine. Thank you.

"Hey!" Tim exclaims from his wheelchair. Sophia smiles at him even more brightly.

Hello again. I see you made it back? Why are you in a wheelchair?

"A certain she-devil decided to attack us to find you." Sophia's face opens in disbelief before settling in a dark red hue of anger.

That awful woman, no she's not even human, that evil being! How badly are you injured?

"Eh, it's really nothing. I should be out of this chair by tomorrow or Friday." Dick stared in awe of his sister, his twin, while she interacted with the rest of his family. It was like she was always a part of the Wayne family. As the brothers talked to the rescued girl Artemis bowled through with an angry frown set on her face.

"You knew he was Robin didn't you?" Sophia returns her question with an impish smirk.

"Guilty. But check it out! I'm free! Like the Genie from Aladdin!" Artemis squeals with delight and hugs her friend. "Ari, I'm still injured you know." She rasps out.

"Ah! Right sorry. You should rest. We'll talk later." Artemis squeezes her best friend's hand lightly before returning to the rest of the team. Sophia nods and feels her head grow heavy.

"Wha…?"

"It's the medication coming back. Rest. We'll be here when you wake up." Dick moves the broken girl under the covers of the stark white medical sheets while the two toddlers snuggle against their mother once again. Sophia grips her twin's hand as tightly as she could before relaxing into a medicinal induced slumber. Dick never let go of her hand for the rest of the day, even when Batman came in to tell the boys they were going home. Jason and Tim also refused to leave their brother so the Wayne family ended up staying the night in the Cave's medical bay.

"I'll never let go, again." He promised as he too fell under sleep's spell.

* * *

**A/N: Still don't own DC Universe**


End file.
